Black Dragon High - DBZ
by Lilla-DBZ Lover
Summary: Who is the mysterious prince that is coming to the school in their senior year? And will he be Bulma's Prince Charming? This is a B/V get together, with a bit of C/G and K/18. This is my first fanfic, thank you for reading! And I do NOT own DBZ, even if I wish I did. Yamcha has a different character in this fic, so don't judge him by what I make him... OOC alert! Keep reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, because if I did, none of you would ever see Vegeta again. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was the first day of the new year, the late summer air was fresh and Bulma smiled to herself when she heard a few girls talking about the prince that would soon be coming to their school. _I have always wanted to date a prince_, she laughed at that thought. She walked over to the tree where she always waited for her friends and stood against the trunk.

While she was lost in thought she heard the rumble of a beautiful engine and her head jerked up. The girls close to her gasped and then she saw it, a pitch black 1967 mustang fastback came rolling into the school yard, but what caught her attention was the guy behind the wheel. He had black hair that stood up like flames and a devilish smirk playing around his lips. He wasn't the typical handsome guy, but his strong features and dark ebony eyes were captivating.

Bulma felt her pulse race, but then she saw another car drive in through the gate. A silver Lamborghini Gallardo. She was speechless. The Lambo looked more like the car a prince would be driving so she focused on the driver. He also had black hair but is was shorter and hung around his face. He was very handsome, even with the cross scar on his one cheek. He was smiling charmingly and his eyes sparkled with anticipation. Bulma smiled at the guy in the Lambo and he grinned back at her. She could see the admiration in his eyes.

Meanwhile the guy in the Mustang had parked right in front of her and was getting out of his car. Bulma's smile disappeared when she saw what he was wearing. Biker boots, almost too tight blue jeans, a black tank top, through which you could see his well-formed chest and abs, and lastly a sexy leather jacket. She could feel her knees go weak. _I always had a thing for bad boys,_ she thought, _but he can't be the prince. No prince would have such a bad boy aura. _The guy saw her looking at him and was on his way over. Bulma blushed when she saw just how sexy he walked. You could see this was no ordinary guy. He was powerful, yet graceful and the smirk on his face made him the guy to fear.

He stopped about a foot from where Bulma was standing and smirked at her again. Bulma smiled back at him and said;

"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs. I don't know you so you must be new here."

"Yeah, I just moved here. Nice to meet you, Bulma. I'm Yamcha." The voice had not come from the flame haired bad boy, but from the guy in the Lambo, who had gotten out of his can moved to stand behind Mr. Flames while Bulma wasn't paying attention.

"I think she was talking to me, moron. Go back to where you came from and learn some manners." With that the bad boy stuck is hands in his jean pockets and stormed off, but before he could get to far Bulma called him back;

"I still don't know your name, Mr Flames." She smirked at him, waiting for his response, she really wanted to hear is voice again.

"Vegeta, not 'Mr Flames' Woman." He said without looking back and just kept walking in the direction of the office.

"Don't mind him, beautiful. He just looks like an arrogant ass to me. I saw you admiring my car when I drove in." Yamcha was smiling at the blue haired beauty and thought, _I really want her. She's the sexiest one at this school so far._

"Yeah, it's a really cool car, but I'm more of a muscle car girl myself. But I'm sorry I have to go. I see my friends over there waitingfor me. Hope I see you in some of my classes." With that Bulma ran off to where here group of friends were standing.

"Ooooh! Who was the cute guy you were just talking to Bulma?" asked a girl with ebony hair down to her waist. Next to her a blond with striking pale blue eyes.

"His name is Yamcha and I can't believe he is so cute! And he called me beautiful. Can you believe it?" Bulma exclaimed, jumping up and down with her two best friends Chi Chi and Juu.

"Do you think he's the prince?" Juu asked with more interest than her boyfriend, a short bald guy that clearly worked out a bit, Krillen liked.

"Do you girls really believe the stupid story about the prince?" Krillen asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice. Juu kissed him on the cheek and said:

"Yes we do hon. We need to find Bulma her Prince Charming before the dance in four weeks." She smiled sweetly at him and he put his arm around her slim waist.

"Okay babe. Just as long as you don't fall for the prince."

"Krillen don't be stupid. She's your girl, remember?" came the comment from a tall guy with hair spiked in five different directions. He had a goofy smile on his face and his appearance made a big smile break across Chi Chi's face.

"Hey honey. Sorry I'm late." He said smiling at his dark haired girlfriend.

"It's okay, babe. I saw you drive in and knew you had run a little late, you always do." Chi Chi said smiling at him.

"Yeah I know Goku, but that doesn't mean the stupid prince won't try and steal my girl." Krillen said a matter-of-fact-ly

"But I would never choose some pompous prince over you." Juu said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Anyway we're gonna try and hook the prince up with Bulma." Chi Chi stated

"Yeah she seriously needs a boyfriend. She's getting bored again." Juu said holding back a laugh.

"Could you guys stop talking as if I wasn't even here!" Bulma screamed angrily.

"Yup, she needs a boyfriend soon. She's gonna kill us if she doesn't get some TLC soon." Goku whispered to Krillen.

Krillen was holding back his laughter when the bell rang and the group headed off to their classes.

"Chi, Juu. Can I talk to you guys? Alone!" Bulma said before grabbing their hands and running to the ladies room.

"What is it Bulma? We're gonna be late." Chi Chi was getting annoyed.

"Well the thing is, there was another guy this morning…"

Chi Chi and Juu gasped.

"He came in driving a mustang and my knees were weak even before I saw his face. He is really cute and sexy and kinda rude, but when I saw him I could barely breath!" Bulma said quickly.

"Do you mean the guy with the hair that looks like it defies gravity?" Juu asked.

"Oh yeah." Bulma had a dreamy look in her eyes and Chi Chi and Juu looked at each other.

"Well, before we decide we should try and get to know both guys and see which one is best for you Bulma." Chi Chi stated.

With sudden purpose they left the bathroom and headed for their homeroom class. Lucky for the gang they all had the same homeroom for their last year at Black Dragon High.

When they reached the class they saw it was in a state of chaos. There were students everywhere doing all sorts of stupid things; some were having spit ball fight (which was majorly disgusting in the girls' eyes), while others were smoking by the windows. They walked to the back of the class and took their seats near Goku and Krillen. Goku put his arm around his girl and started kissing her in her neck. Juu was sitting on Krillen's lap and he started tickling her ribs and she was giggling like crazy. Bulma just rolled her eyes at the displays of affection, with a bit of jealousy in her heart. She longed for what they had. The love. The understanding. She hoped that she would find it soon. She was sick of being alone.

While Bulma was thinking about her lonely life Vegeta walked into the class.

* * *

**And that's it for the first Chapter. See you guys soon. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Love you guys,**

**Lilla **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys this is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for my great reviews so far.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone was suddenly quiet. The girls stared and the guys glared. He just stood there with a bored look on his face, slowly looking around the class. His eyes landed on the blue haired beauty from this morning. A smirk formed on his lips when she motioned him over to where she was sitting. Vegeta started walking in her direction. _She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. But I won't tell __**her**__ that_. When he saw her smiling he knew what he thought was right, she is breath-takingly beautiful.

Bulma could feel her heart starting to race and she tried to keep her breathing even. All the girls were giving her disapproving looks and all the guys were giving him a look that could kill, because he was moving in her direction and she was any guy's dream girl.

When he was standing in front of her she got to her feet smiling sweetly at him, while he still smirked at her.

"Hey you. It's awesome that we have homeroom together." She said smiling even wider.

"The idiot at the front desk told me to choose any class and I just walked into the first senior class I saw, Woman. Don't get too excited." Vegeta said still with that arrogant smirk on his face and his hands in his jean pockets. Bulma wanted to be pissed at him, but she could hear the slight joking tone in his voice. She put her hands on her hips and leant into him so that their faces were very close.

"So you're saying that it was fate that put you in this class?" she was smiling slyly at her comment and Vegeta's smirk turned into a grin.

"Whatever you want to believe, Woman." He said slightly pushing her away.

"You have really bad memory if can't remember my name, Mr. Flames. It's Bulma." She said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Oh, I remember your name, but I think I will be calling you Woman, because it suits you better. And my name is Vegeta. Do not call me that idiotic name." he had a small frown between his eyes and Bulma frowned back at him.

Yamcha walked in. He did not get the attention of the class because they were watching the exchange between Vegeta and Bulma. He felt his blood boil, because he wanted the blue haired girl for himself.

Bulma suddenly smiled at Vegeta and started introducing him to her friends.

"Guys this is Vegeta. And Vegeta, these are my friends. The blond and baldy over there are Juu Gero and Krillen Roshi. And the two necking next to them is Chi Chi King and Goku Kakarot Son."

Vegeta greeted them all with a nod of his head and sat down in Bulma's chair. Bulma put her hands on her hips again and look down at him,

"Where am I supposed to sit now?" she asked disapprovingly.

"I'm just following the example that Cue ball and Blondie are setting." He smiled and waited for her to sit down.

"I'm not going to sit on your lap, Moron. Last time I checked I wasn't your girl." She said while glaring at him.

"That's just too bad." He smirked at her again and crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, pulled a chair closer and sat down next to him. She could not help that her heart suddenly started racing again. He was so arrogant and rude, but he had that something that just kept pulling her in. She looked at him and saw that he was smirking at her again. She quickly looked in another direction, waiting for the homeroom teacher.

Meanwhile Yamcha had watched the whole episode and he was not happy that this shortass-moron was moving in on the girl he had his eye on. He looked around, sat down near the front and within seconds he was surrounded by the rest of the girls in the class. All drooling over him, asking where he came from and if he was the prince that was supposed to be going to that school now. He neither confirmed nor denied the last part. Yamcha was still caught up in the girls surrounding him that he did not see their homeroom teacher come in.

The homeroom teacher was a short, fat man with a pleasant face. His name was Mr. Popo and he was by far the best English teacher in the school. He called the class to order and Vegeta tried to take his eyes off the beaut next to him, but he was finding that task nearly impossible.

"Well class I have been told that we have two new students joining us today. Mr Vegeta Ouji and a Mr Yama … Yamka…"

"It's Yamcha, sir. Yamcha Bandit." Yamcha said with distain ever present in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, my boy. It won't happen again. Now where is Mr Ouji?" Mr Popo said without skipping a beat.

"Right here." Vegeta said with a quick look at the teacher.

"Well Mr. Ouji, I see you have already made friends. Miss Briefs?"

"Yes, sir?" Bulma asked.

"Please come get you group's schedules. You also have all your classes with Mr. Ouji, so I expect you to show him around and teach him the ropes around here." Mr. Popo said with a happy smile on his face.

"Sure thing, sir." Bulma stood up and quickly moved to the front of the class. She took the schedules Mr. Popo were holding and walked back to her seat. When she got there she saw Vegeta had a knowing smirk on his face. She gave him a suspicious look and sat down in her seat. When she was seated he bent his head and whispered in her ear;

"So besides our boring classes, what are you going to show me Miss Blue Eyes?" Vegeta blew slightly on her neck and chuckled when he saw her shiver.

Bulma glared at him and then she got a huge smile on her face.

"I could go show you where the comedy club meets every week, funny guy, but I don't think they will understand you particular sense of humour." Bulma was hoping her comment would shake him up as much as he had shaken her, but to her disbelief he only raised an eyebrow and smirked at her again.

"Okay Woman, if you think I was joking… What class do we have first, or are you gonna wait for us to guess?" Vegeta knew he had rattled her with his actions, but he could not help it, he needed to be near her for some reason.

Bulma had completely forgotten about the schedules in her hands and she blushed when she thought of what had caused her laps in memory. She turned redder and quickly handed everyone their schedules.

"We all have martial arts first. This is gonna be so much fun! Chi, Juu, we are gonna kick ass again this year!" Bulma was very excited when she saw her schedule. Martial arts, Math and Science where her favourite subjects and she knew she was going to be captain of the girl's martial arts team again this year. It would be her 4th year in a row and she was very proud of the title as the best female fighter in the school. She was not the best because she was the strongest, but because she knew how to use her skills. She had been trained in martial arts since she was a little girl and she loved it.

Vegeta smiled when he heard they had martial arts first. _I can't wait to show these weaklings what I can do. The only threats I see in this class is Kakarot and the baldy._ Goku was tall and very well built and you could see he had a lot of power in his body. Krillen was short, but muscular.

When the bell rang they all stood and started to walk to the door. Suddenly they were stopped by a tall brunette.

"Hey blue freak. I'm gonna take your spot as captain this year. You're not strong enough to beat me and you know it." With that the tall girl turned and walked away.

"What is up her ass?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

"Her name is Tasha and she has been trying to take Bulma's place as cap' since she moved here 2 years ago, but every year at the trials Bulma would beat her and she would swear revenge." Juu said with pure hate in her voice.

"Looks like she has gotten stronger. Maybe this year she'll give me a challenge." Bulma said in a bored tone and started walking to the door again. When they were out in the hall Bulma turned to Goku and Krillen.

"Could you guys please take Vegeta to get a school gi? I don't have time for that now. I have to get dressed and be ready for our first try-out." Bulma looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Woman. I already have my gi. I got it when I signed up for martial arts." Vegeta said and kept walking in the direction of the gym.

"Well aren't you a genius." Bulma said with sarcasm in her voice. Vegeta looked at her over his shoulder.

"It's good to see you noticed who the smartest is around here. Now get your slow ass moving. I don't want to be late." Vegeta looked back in front of him and walked into the gym door.

Bulma frowned at his back and followed him. Juu and Chi Chi looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They grabbed their guys and ran through the doors; they did not want to miss a thing with those two.

When they entered they saw Bulma and Vegeta each walking to their respective locker rooms. They kissed their boyfriends quickly and ran for the girls' locker room. When they walked in they saw Bulma putting on her fighting dress. It was black with a blue dragon coming up the side. It came to just above her knee and had slits up to her waist, but she had short blue tights on under the dress. The dress had no sleeves, a blue sash around her waist and blue buttons up her neck. This was the girls' dress-code for martial arts, but as soon as this year's captain was chosen she would choose a new colour for the team, in the blue's place, and then any colour for her own dress. Juu and Chi Chi already knew that the team colours this year would be red and black and that Bulma was going to have her dress made in purple and black.

They quickly got dressed. When they were done they saw Bulma doing her hair. It was down to her thighs and this morning she had worn it with most of it tied out of her face and the rest curled so that it was not too long, now she was braiding it and the braid was long enough to touch her butt.

"So B, what do you think of Vegeta so far. Isn't he cute?" Chi thought this might be a good time to push Bulma towards the cute new guy, plus she did not like that Yamcha. He was too much of a lady's man and Chi and Juu did not want that for their best friend.

"He is the most irritating guy on this earth!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What happened that you're so pissed off?" Juu quickly put on her flat black fighting shoes and went over to where Bulma and Chi Chi were standing.

"When we walked in he pushed me and I almost fell. When I gave him a death glare he only laughed and said; 'If you're gonna be captain you should work on your balance'. Can you believe that? Then he just walked away like he owned the place. He is so infuriating!"

Chi Chi and Juu just looked at her as she threw her fit. They were trying to hide their laughter, because they knew if the laughed at her that she would totally flip. But it was obvious that she had it bad for Vegeta and by his actions, he liked her as well. They just hoped those two would not be too stubborn to see it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me in a review and I hope I get enough reviews, because I really want to keep writing this story.  
**

**Hope to post again soon,**

**Lilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hey guys. This a very important chapter and it has a lot of info in it. So please read and review. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and I'm not gonna say anything about the rest of the story. You all will just have to wait and see. Mwahahaha! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I bet we all wish we did ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Black Dragon High was not like any normal high school. The school was part of a series of 3 schools, known as The United 3, each with a different purpose. The 3 schools were: Z Tech, Dende Academy and Black Dragon High. Z Tech, on planet Technia, was a school mostly for students with highly developed technical ability. These students were usually very smart, considered geniuses. Dende Academy, on planet Namek, was the school for the students with magic powers. These powers included healing and elemental control. And lastly BDH, on planet Earth, was for students with supernatural fighting ability. The students at BDH were the cream of the crop. Most of them were beings from other planets and the few humans that went to BDH were the best of the best. These were not the only schools like this in the universe. Each galaxy had its own series of schools. The different galaxies competed against each other in competitions of magic, brains and strength. There was also a yearly tournament held on earth, The Universal Martial Arts Tournament. Only the top 10 students from each galaxy were allowed to compete.

Juu was an android, a combination of a human and a machine. In The United 3 there were many androids. They were all numbered and Juu's number was 18. Her twin brother Jay (17) went to Z Tech along with an android that just went by 16. These two did not believe in fighting, though sometimes Jay would spar with his twin. Chi Chi, Goku and Krillen were all from different planets. Krillen was from a plant of monks that were all trained to use martial arts and their Ki. Because he was one of the strongest on his plant he was sent to BDH to learn more skills. Chi Chi was from a plant ruled by her father, The Ox King. The Ox people were basically human, except they were a lot stronger and faster. They also know a special fighting technique, called Kioken. **((A/N: I know King Kia taught Goku Kioken, but I wanted Chi Chi to teach it to him.)) **Chi Chi was sent to BDH, because she was the princess of her planet and she needed to be the strongest of her people so that she can one day rule. Now Goku was a total mystery. Nobody knew where he came from, just that he was sent to Master Gohan (the headmaster of BDH) when he was a baby. He looked human, but he had a brown tail and ate more than an army of humans. The only human in the group was Bulma. She was the best female fighter and also the smartest of them all. (Some even thought that she was smarter than all the students at Z Tech.) Bulma was also the only human to ever learn to fly and control her Ki. Her friends thought she might not be completely human, but she always fought that idea.

Each school had a basic curriculum of normal classes like math, science, home economics and languages, but they all had their own special classes. BDH had Martial Arts, Fighting Strategy and Weapons Training, along with other battle type classes. Dende Academy had Magic Spells, Healing and Elemental Control, along with some political classes. While Z Tech had Advanced Technology, Bio-Engineering and Technical Engineering. All 3 schools allowed their students to choose which classes they would like and whether you would like your classes in Standard or Advanced. Each student had 7 periods of 50mins to an hour each and lunch was 90mins long, because it was also a free period in which the students could do whatever they liked. After school the students could meet and socialize. **((A/N: Their school campus is kind of like a university campus, because of all the different types of classes.)) **The students that did not live in any of the dorms had to be off campus by 9pm, while those that did needed to be in their rooms by 10pm on week days.

**Class Schedules:**

**Bulma: Martial Arts; Math; Science; **Lunch; **Biology; Fighting-Strategy; Universal Languages; Weapons training**

* * *

**Vegeta: Martial Arts; Math; Science; **Lunch; **Biology; Fighting-Strategy; Universal Languages; Weapons training**

* * *

**Juu: Martial Arts; Biology; Math; **Lunch; Science; **Fighting-Strategy; Universal Languages; Weapons training**

* * *

**Krillen: Martial Arts; Fighting-Strategy; Math; **Lunch; Science; **Biology; Universal Languages; Weapons training**

* * *

**Chi Chi: Martial Arts; Biology; **Home Eco; Lunch; Math; **Fighting-Strategy; Universal Languages; Weapons training**

* * *

**Goku: Martial Arts; Biology; **Home Eco; Lunch; Math; **Fighting-Strategy; Universal Languages; Weapons training**

* * *

**Piccolo: Martial Arts; Weapons training; Math; **Lunch; Science; **Fighting-Strategy; Universal Languages; Biology**

* * *

**Yamcha: Martial Arts; Math; **Home Eco; Lunch; Science; **Weapons training; Universal Languages; Biology**

* * *

**Tasha: Martial Arts; Math; **Home Eco; Lunch; Science; **Weapons training; Universal Languages; Biology**

* * *

**((A/N: If the classes are bold, they're advanced. Oh, and in all of these schools your age doesn't matter because some races age slower than others.))**

* * *

When the girls walked back into the gym they saw the guys warming up and doing their kata's. When Bulma looked at Vegeta she gasped softly. He was wearing the school gi that all the guys had to wear for martial arts. It was black and blue and had short sleeves, which showed his amazingly sexy arms. **((A/N: think of Goku's gi, just black instead of orange.))** _How is it possible for him to look so hot in that gi? No guy looks hot in it! And is that a tail?_ She shook her head to get the weird thought out of her mind and when she looked up again she saw all the guys in the gym looking like fish out of water as they stared in her direction. _What are those idiots looking at? _ She turned her head to see if there was something behind her, but could not see anything that would make the guys stare.

Bulma did not know just how hot she look in her fighting dress and that all the guys were staring at _her_. She was the hottest girl at the school and all the guys wanted her.

She walked over to a training mat and started doing her own kata to warm up before their sensei arrived.

Vegeta could hardly believe his eyes. His heart was beating fast and he was staring, he knew it, but he could not stop looking at her. And it was not all because of her outfit, even though that had almost caused him to pass out, but because she was so graceful. Her moves were perfect and she was not even completely warmed up yet. He watched her do a few back flips and summersaults and wondered where she had learned to move so effortlessly. He forced himself to stop staring at her (like all the other morons except Kakarot and Cue Ball) and keep warming up. When he was done with his warm up he saw that the sensei had not arrived yet and decided to do some of his own exercises so that he got in some extra training. He went into a handstand, lifted his right hand, put it behind his back and started doing one-handed handstand push-ups.

While he was focusing on his workout Bulma finished her warm up and was on her way over to Goku and Chi when she saw a crowd. When she got closer she saw that the crowd was around someone doing handstand push-ups, but all she could see was very muscular legs clad in the schools black gi-pants. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and suddenly stopped. The one doing the push-ups was Vegeta and he was doing them _one-handed! _Bulma could not help but stare. He was perfect. His arm bulged with each push and she could see that he did this like it was nothing. She smiled and went to stand in front of him.

"You're gonna get yourself hurt Mr Flames. You might just fall on that big head of yours." She said with a smile lingering on her lips. Vegeta did not even pause. He pushed himself up hard and quickly switched hands. Bulma was speechless at the display of power.

"Just because you can't do this, Woman, does not mean I cannot. And if I remember correctly I thought I told you not to call me that." Vegeta just kept doing his push-ups with a group of awe struck students staring at him. When he reached is target number, 100 per arm, he pushed up again, much harder this time, and threw a summersault in the air before landing on his feet exactly where had been doing his push-ups. He crossed his arms over his chest, his tail wrapped around his waist and waited for Bulma to say something.

Suddenly there was clapping coming from the gyms doors. The crowd slowly made a path and the one clapping came walking forward.

"You have amazing power in your body, Vegeta. It is very good to see you again. You have grown much since our last meeting." The old man smiled at Vegeta and Vegeta bowed before him.

"Thank you, master Gohan. It is good to see you as well." Vegeta stood up straight, put his hands behind his back and his legs shoulder width apart. You could see in the way he was presenting himself that he had respect for the old man, something that Vegeta did not give easily.

"Now my boy, I want you to spar with Goku and do not hold back. I want to see how much your power has grown. And Goku?" The master looked at the tall young man.

"Yes master?" Goku asked respectfully.

"I want you to give it everything you've got. Even though you may not be able to beat Vegeta, I want you to learn from him. He was my best student and the last time I saw him was when he was 8 years old." Master Gohan turned to the blue haired girl and smiled sweetly at her.

"Bulma my dear, Tasha has asked me to grant her the first opportunity to fight you and I have agreed, because I believe this fight is for the spot as captain again this year. You will fight her when Vegeta and Goku have finished." He smiled at her again and he saw the excitement in her eyes. _Even if she is not very strong, she loved the thrill of a worthy opponent and that is what makes her the best. Her strength was increasing and when she one day becomes as strong as her potential shows she can be, she might even be able to take on Vegeta._ The old master thought.

Bulma bowed before her sensei and moved out of the two fighters' way. Vegeta rolled his shoulders and made sure his tail was secure. Goku stretched his legs and went to stand in front of Vegeta. Goku turned his head to one side when he saw Vegeta's tail and thought; _His tail looks just like mine. Maybe he knows where I came from._ Goku was suddenly very excited because he knew Vegeta would be a worthy opponent and he attacked.

The fight was fast and if you were a normal human or any weak race you would not have been able to see anything but flashes of light. Goku was pure power and speed, with some skill in-between (which Bulma and Chi Chi had taught him.) Vegeta was a little below Goku in strength, but had a lot more skill and speed. A few minutes in to the fight Goku got a perfect punch to Vegeta's face and it drew blood. Goku was shocked and moved back. Vegeta whipped the blood off his busted lip and gave Goku an evil smirk. He was glad to finally have someone challenge him. He was growing bored with Nappa.

"Come on weakling. We are not finished." Vegeta waited for Goku to attack again. When he saw Goku hesitate, he decided to land the next blow. Before Goku could even get his thoughts straight he was on his back staring up at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked, crossed his arms over his chest again and jumped back.

"I think that is enough, my boy. Bulma dear, clean his lip for me before your fight please." Master Gohan walked over to Goku and smiled down at him. Vegeta grumbled and walked with the Woman to the first aid cabinet that was across the class, for situations such as this.

"You have learnt much Goku, but you still have far to go." Goku jumped to his feet and bowed before his master.

"Thank you master. Vegeta is an amazing fighter. Did you teach him?" Goku was curious about Vegeta's strength and his tail. Both were a lot like his own, but Vegeta's power level was a bit higher.

"I only taught him for a year or two before I was made headmaster here. He was only 4 years old back then, but still very powerful. A few months later was when you were sent here. You are about the same age as him. The next time I saw him was when he was 8 and that is about 11 years ago." Master Gohan looked to where Vegeta was fighting with Bulma over his cut lip and smile. _Soon I will have to tell that girl who she really is, but for now I will just leave her to get to know him. _Master Gohan smiled and kept talking to Goku about his fighting style.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta and Bulma were screaming at each other.

"WOULD YOU HOLD FUCKING STILL ALREADY!?" Bulma was losing her patience with the stubborn jerk.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED THAT SHIT. NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta could not handle the idea of her hands on his face again. His tip of his tail was tapping against his hip in irritation. When she tried to clean his lip the first time she put her hand on his cheek and he felt electricity pass through his body. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he could not do that. Any intimacy with her would lead to feelings and feelings were a weakness. He needed to be strong and reach his goal before he went back at the end of this year. He could not afford to fall for her.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. She really wanted to touch him again, but she did not know why. And she really wanted to know why he had a tail just like Goku's. The tail tapping against his right hip was distracting her and she took a step towards him again. She heard him growl at her when she got closer and could not help the shiver that went down her spine. That sound was just so damn sexy.

"Come on Vegeta. Just let me clean the blood off. Master asked me to do it. And I have my own fight to get to." She pleaded with him.

"Fuck. Okay fine, but do not touch my skin with yours." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma pouted slightly at that but complied. She gently cleaned the dried blood off his tan skin. Vegeta felt like he was going crazy. Earlier when he blew on her neck he did not get her scent as strongly as he did now. She smelled like some type of sweet fruit. _I think Nappa called them strawberries. _He just wanted to lean in closer and… _NO! Stop thinking of kissing down her neck! Shit! I just thought about it again. _His tail tightened around his waist even more. Vegeta stared at her creamy neck and tried to stop imagining himself lick that precise spot where her neck and shoulder met. Vegeta looked away and his frown deepened. He needed to put some distance between himself and this girl. She was going to drive him insane.

When Bulma was finished she moved away. She took a step back and turned around, but then someone pushed her hard and she nearly fell. She was suddenly grabbed by a strong arm and she felt her back being pressed into a rock hard chest. When she looked up she saw Tasha standing there laughing at her. Bulma slowly turned her head and looked into Vegeta's jet black eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess. Did I push you by accident?" Tasha was laughing her head off with her friends. She was so focused on her joke that she did not see Bulma's angry gaze.

"Vegeta, please let go of me so that I can go kick that slut's ass." Bulma whispered with fury in her voice, all directed at the brunette she was staring at with hatred. Vegeta smirked when he heard her anger and slowly let go of her, but before she completely out of his arms he whispered softly in her ear;

"Go over there and show that wench what you can do. And I look forward to seeing her fall hard on that flat ass of hers." She got a slow evil smile on her face and nodded at him. Vegeta, wanting to anger her further, smacked her ass and pushed her in the direction of the fighting mat. Bulma turned on him and glared, but before she could say anything Vegeta pointed to Tasha.

"Take all you anger out on her, but do not let anger blind you." She looked over to where Tasha was still laughing and smiled evilly again.

"Okay Vegeta, but you're not off the hook for smacking my ass. I will get you back for that." She turned her evil smile on him and then before he could respond she walked over to the fighting mat.

She started stretching and waited for Tasha to stand on the other side of the fighting circle. Tasha walked towards her, but stopped when someone came into the gym. Everyone looked in the direction of the doors. There was Yamcha with a girl on each arm. Bulma raised an eyebrow and kept stretching. Vegeta growled, not about the girls that were hanging on Yamcha, but because he simply despised the weakling. The moron was a normal human and would only hurt himself trying to fight with anyone in the school, including all the girls. Vegeta smirked at the thought of Yamcha's ass being handed to him by one of the girls hanging on him. Vegeta chuckled and turned his attention back to Bulma. He saw she was not impressed by the weakling's entrance and a sudden feeling of joy filled him. He pushed it away quickly and wrote it off. He nodded at Goku, Krillen, Chi Chi and Juu standing near the fighting ring and started walking to them. When he moved everything started again. Tasha took her place across form Bulma. Bulma bowed at her respectfully, but when Tasha saw this she just attacked hoping to catch Bulma off guard. Bulma was expecting that move and quickly got out of her way. Tasha kept lunging at Bulma, trying to catch her, but Bulma was too fast for her. Finally Bulma decided to fight back and attacked Tasha with speed and skill. Within seconds Tasha was on the floor with Bulma standing next to her.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge this year, but you're still trying to beat me with cheap tricks. Come challenge me again when you have learned how to fight and stopped playing around." With that Bulma turned and started walking towards her friends. She was almost there when she was suddenly pushed out of the way and fell on the floor. She was about to yell at the person that pushed her when she saw Vegeta standing between her and Tasha with a red Ki ball in his hand. Bulma looked at Tasha and saw that she was the one that threw the Ki ball, because her left hand still had a slight red glow to it.

Vegeta sneered at the brunette and squashed the Ki ball with his hand, sending the Ki into the open atmosphere.

"That was a stupid move bitch. You have no honour if you have to resort to taking a cheap shot to win a battle. I suggest you get up off your ugly ass and get the hell out of here before the Woman gets up. Because I can tell you now, when she gets up, you are gonna get beaten into a pulp." Vegeta looked at Bulma and extended his hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood. She turned her head to where Tasha was sitting, but to her dismay there was no one there, then she heard the gym doors slam shut.

"Thank you Vegeta. You saved Bulma, even if that blast would not have killed her, she would have gotten seriously hurt and then who would I make my girls' team captain?" the old master said smiling at the flame haired young man with the blue haired beauty beside him. There was a sudden squeal and everyone looked in Chi Chi and Juu's direction.

"We told you, you would be cap' again this year B!" the both yelled jumping up and down. Bulma just smiled at her weird friends and looked at Vegeta.

"Thank you Vegeta." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and heading for the girls locker room. The bell was going to ring in less than 5 minutes and she did not want to be late for her next class.

Vegeta was staring at her retreating form. He could not believe that she had kissed his cheek. He had felt that shock again, but this time it was much stronger. His tail started unwinding from his waist and sway slowly behind him. Then he was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Vegeta. Were you born with your tail like me?" Goku suddenly asked.

"Yes moron. All Sayians are born with their tails. You should know that." Vegeta looked at the tall guy and frowned at him.

"How should I know that? I don't know what planet I am from. Only that I was sent here when I was still a baby. The only difference between me and humans is my tail. So that's why I was asking." Goku said all of this very quickly, but Vegeta caught it all.

"Okay Kakarot, it seems I'm going to have to teach you all about your people. And yes you are a Sayians like me. And I know that because all Sayians have a specific Ki energy. If you focus on my Ki and then everyone around us, you will feel that mine is slightly different, while although they are all different species their Ki's are the same." Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while he explained all of this to Goku.

"I can feel it! Wow! It is so good to finally know where I am from. Vegeta please can you tell me everything? I would really like to know about my home planet and everything." Goku was very excited and started jumping like a giddy child.

"Not now Kakarot. I will have Nappa tell you everything you wish to know after classes." Vegeta started walking towards the guys' locker room, leaving a giddy Goku, smiling master and a shocked class behind.

* * *

**Okay guys that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love ya,**

**Lilla**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Here it is guys, the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review, I love hearing what you have to say.  
**

**And on what Master Gohan said, you will just have to wait to hear what he knows ;) and StBerryFan22 you don't have to die because of curiosity anymore hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Bulma waited outside the gym for Vegeta. She was leaning against the wall and thinking about what Juu had told her. _So he's a Sayian. That is amazing. No wonder he has so much power. The tail thing is kinda weird, but not in a bad way. Now Goku doesn't have to hide his tail anymore. _She was brought back to earth when Vegeta walked out of the gym. He was wearing his jean and black shirt again, but his jacket was hanging over his right shoulder and his navy blue backpack over the other. His left hand was in his back jean pocket and he looked absolutely amazing. _He is beyond hot. _Bulma could not help but stare. He looked so bad and sexy with that smirk on his face. His tail was swaying slowly behind him as he walked to her.

Vegeta could not help the smirk that formed on his lips when he saw her. She was wearing the same outfit as this morning; a black leather mini skirt that reached half way down her leg with black high heeled lace-up boots that ended just under her knee, a purple halter neck top, that was hugging her large bust tightly, with a black leather jacket that only came to her waist. The jacket had metal studs on the shoulders and when she pushed herself away from the wall Vegeta could see a picture of a tiger and a dragon on her back, but it was quickly covered by her hair, which was now hanging loose. Vegeta could see that even though her hair was abnormally long, it was still thick, healthy and strong. He wanted to run his hands through it, but mentally scolded himself for that thought. She also had a black and purple messenger bag over her should.

"Come on Woman. We have a maths class to get to." Vegeta waited for her to start walking and fell in step next to her. He could smell her strawberry scent again and moved slightly away from her. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Vegeta. What is your favourite subject?" Bulma wanted to get to know him.

"I love anything that has to do with fighting, but I think the Weapons Training is going to be the most fun." Vegeta had been trying to think of something to say, so he was happy that she had broken the silence.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that class too. I had a few classes in using katanas, but this is gonna be my first year of training with more than one type of weapon and I kinda don't know what to expect. So what is the planet you're from called?" Bulma was very curious about Sayians, because Goku was one.

"We no longer have a planet so there is no use in telling you what the thing's name was." Vegeta had suddenly gotten rude again and Bulma had a feeling it had to do with losing his planet, or rather the reason why it was lost. They walked out of the gym building and started walking to the math complex.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Bulma felt really bad about upsetting him, but did not know how to make it better.

"Yeah whatever Woman. Let's just get to this stupid class and get it over with." Vegeta was thinking about the day his planet was taken and it still left an empty feeling in his chest. The same day that he had to say goodbye to his parents…

Bulma frowned when she saw the pained look in Vegeta's eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

"Don't worry about math. We have Miss Launch Shinhan and she is really nice. But when she sneezes her dark blue hair becomes blond and then she is a real bitch. We usually try and make her sneeze again. She has a split personality and it's kinda funny too. One time we were in the middle of a test when she changed and started shooting at us with a machine gun. A few kids were hurt, but nothing to serious. We all got extra marks because our tests were destroyed. Goku was really happy about that, because he had forgotten to study." Bulma giggled at her story and Vegeta felt his lips tug at the corners. _She has the most amazing laugh. I wonder what she sounds like when she's really laughing. I hope I get to hear it. Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I don't care about her or her sexy, creamy white neck… Mind, would you fucking stop thinking about how sexy she is? _ Vegeta shook his head trying to get the crazy ideas out of his mind. He looked at Bulma again and saw she was smiling to herself.

They were almost at the class and they could hear a few kids going nuts in there. When they walked into the class they saw that there were two open seats in the back. They walked to them and sat down next to each other. Bulma quickly put her bag on the floor and started getting out her notebook and pens. When she lifted her head she saw Tasha walking into the class. She was about to get up when Vegeta stopped her.

"She is not worth getting yourself expelled Woman. Forget about her for now and kick her ass tomorrow in Martial Arts. I'm sure master Gohan will allow you to fight her again." Vegeta was not looking at Bulma, but at the idiot who had walked into the class after her/. Yamcha. Something about that guy just pissed Vegeta off to no end. Vegeta cocked his head to one side and looked at the moron's parade. Yamcha was followed by a lot of girls and they were all drooling. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and started doodling on the back of his notebook.

Bulma was also looking at Yamcha now and she realised just how much of a womanizer he was. She looked at the group of girls around him and saw that all of them would slyly look at Vegeta every now and again and Bulma started getting a little angry, but did not know why. _ I can't be jealous, can I? I only know him a few hours and he hasn't been nice with me once. Yeah okay so he saved my life, but that doesn't mean I can be falling for him that quickly, can it? _

As Bulma tried to figure out her feelings, Vegeta looked up again. He saw that most of the guys in the class were staring at the beauty beside him and he felt suddenly possessive of her. He shocked himself with that feeling and tried to push it away as far as possible, but it seemed impossible. When he saw Yamcha looking at her he had to force away the growl that threatened to come out of his mouth. He had to find a way to put some distance between him and the blue haired angel or he was never going to reach his goal. _Wait… did I just call her an angel? I really need to stay away from her. _ Vegeta growled softly at himself and that shook Bulma out of her thoughts. She found that sound incredibly sexy and she wanted to hear him growl at her when she kissed him. _ No, don't even think like that Bulma Briefs. You are not allowed to fall for this hot, captivating bad boy. He will only hurt you. _Bulma's brain tried to reason with her. _But what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and I really want to kiss him. _Her heart protested._ But falling for him could only lead to heartbreak and that might just kill you._

During Bulma's inner struggle the teacher walked in. She was in a long white dress and looked so sweet and friendly with her dark hair. When Miss Launch put her books on her desk the whole class became quiet.

"Hello my dears. Please take your seats so we can begin. I see on the register that we have 2 new boys joining us today. Would you two please come to speak to me? I want to ask you a few questions." With that she turned to her desk and started sorting out the papers she was to hand to them all when she was done talking to Vegeta and Yamcha. Yamcha quickly walked to the pretty teacher. Vegeta stood up threw his jacket over the back of his seat and walked forward slowly with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hello Miss. I'm Yamcha Bandit. It's great to know I have such a pretty math teacher. All my previous teachers where either ugly old ladies or men." Yamcha was smiling charmingly at the blushing teacher.

"Young man, I am married and happily so. I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with me." The teacher smiled sweetly at Yamcha and then turned to Vegeta. Vegeta was trying not to laugh at Yamcha's face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So if he's Yamcha, you must be Vegeta. I have heard a lot about you Mr Ouji. Some say you are a delinquent. I do not judge others by what I have heard about them. I also believe that no matter what to always be yourself, so feel free to comment on anything I say. I have a feeling you will have a lot to say." She smiled happily at Vegeta and gave him a wink. Vegeta smirked when he saw the dumbfounded look on Yamcha's face.

"Well Miss, if I am free to be myself in your class may I punch the dumb look off Yafta's face?" Vegeta saw the teacher trying to hide her smile at his comment.

"No Vegeta you cannot. He did not do anything wrong, but the moment I believe he deserves a punch to the face I will let you know. And please call me Launch. Everyone else does." She chuckled softly and waved them away; telling them to go back to their seats. Yamcha was speechless until something registered in his mind.

"Wait a second. Did you just call me Yafta? My name is Yamcha you idiotic monkey." Yamcha was losing his temper, but Vegeta just sneered at him.

"I may have a tail, but that does not make me a monkey you stupid buffoon. Now run back to your followers so that they can protect you, Yafta." Vegeta just smirked again and walked back to his seat. When he got there he saw Bulma trying not to laugh. He could see her struggling to breathe and the pure joy on her face turned his smirk into a grin.

"What do you find so funny Woman?" He cocked his head to one side and just stared at her with that grin on his face.

"His . . . ha-ha . . . face . . . ha-ha . . . Oh . . . My Soul!" she said between giggle fits.

"You sure know how to knock down someone's ego Veggie Head. He was basically hyperventilating." Bulma smiled widely at Vegeta and he sat down. He raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"Would you please stop thinking of nicknames for me? Just call me Vegeta for fuck's sake" Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh stop being such a spoil sport. You keep calling me Woman so I think it only seems fair that I give you a nickname too." She pouted at him and all Vegeta could think about was kissing her pouting lips till she moaned his name. Vegeta started scolding himself again and before he could answer her they were called to attention.

"Okay class, today we are going to write a simple evaluation test to see what you kids know and since this is Advanced Math I need you all to be at the proper level. So please get ready and be quiet. When you are done you may hand in you test and have the rest of the period off." While she was talking she handed out the tests. Many of the students moaned out loud when they saw that the test was not really that simple. Vegeta smirked at his test and answered 50 questions in less than 20minutes. Close on his tail was Bulma. When he stood to hand in his test she was also finishing off. He handed in his test and walked back to his desk to pack up his things. When he was finished he saw Bulma handing in her test, her bag over her shoulder. She waited for him at the door and they walked out together.

They walked down the hall and out of the complex doors, towards the advanced sciences building. Advanced Science was a combination of chemistry and physics and it was one of the hardest subjects on campus, because every Monday after class every Advanced Science student had a chemistry practical and every Wednesday they had a physics practical. Each practical was 3 hours long and the experiments they did were very complicated, but Bulma loved it because she always did very well. She silently hoped their teachers, Mr Tien Shinhan and Dr Gero, would make Vegeta her lab partner.

When they reached the building they sat outside on the grass under a big oak tree waiting for the bell to ring. Vegeta put his jacket on his backpack and lay back with his hands behind his head. Bulma was sitting next to him with her back against the tree's trunk. Vegeta turned his head a bit and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed as if she was taking in the tranquil silence. She sat forward suddenly and started taking off her leather jacket. Vegeta felt his heart race as he watched her. She shrugged it off the rest of the way and put it on the bag. Vegeta could see the back properly now. It was a beautiful tiger taking on a purple dragon in the form of a yin and yang sign. Vegeta sat up and took the jacket to inspect the picture. It was a very intricately drawn image and it was clear that it had been handmade, as it was painted on the leather. Vegeta looked up at Bulma and saw that she was blushing. This intrigued him, so he looked back at the image. Then he saw it; at the bottom of the picture in the left-hand corner he saw two B's slightly intertwined and he could see that it was a signature.

"You did this." Vegeta stated. It wasn't a question, but Bulma answered anyway.

"Yes. That is our club insignia." Bulma was still blushing and tried to take her jacket back.

"What club?" Vegeta asked holding the jacket away from her. He was amazed at how creative she was. The image was beautiful and you could see she had amazing talent.

"The club that me, Goku, Chi Chi, Juu, Krillen and Piccolo belong to. We call ourselves The Z Fighters." Bulma pointed to the top of the picture where the letters 'TZF' were painted. Vegeta slowly ran his left hand over the picture again.

"Did you make a jacket like this for all your friends?" Vegeta gave her back the jacket and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but all our dragons are different colours. Goku's is orange, Krillen's is light green, while Piccolo's is a dark green. Juu's is red and Chi wanted a pink one. So I made them all. The tiger stays the same though." Bulma ran her hand over the spot Vegeta had just touched and she felt his heat still on the soft leather.

"Who is this Piccolo guy? I haven't met him yet." Vegeta was watching her hand and imagined it on his skin.

"Oh he will only be here tomorrow. He is still on planet Namek with his dad, Lord Kami. Kami is the headmaster at Dende Academy. You'll like Piccolo; he is also the strong silent type." Bulma blushed again when she realised what she just said.

"So you think I'm strong Woman?" Vegeta chuckled when he saw her blush even redder.

"You know that you're strong Veggie Head. You don't need me to tell you that." She giggled when she saw his face. He was about to retort when the bell rang. He got up, grabbed his jacket and backpack and held out his hand to help Bulma up. He did not know why he did that, but when he was around her he just felt like he needed to be a gentleman.

They walked into the building together and headed for their class. Each class in the science building had double work benches specifically for the practicals and in the lectures you sat at your bench with your lab partner. Bulma walked over to a bench near a window and sat down. Vegeta sat down next to her and put his backpack on the floor. They both got out their notebooks and pens. Vegeta was going through the chemistry textbook when he saw Bulma was drawing something on the back of her notebook. It looked just like the royal crest of the Sayians.

"Where did you see that?" he asked suddenly and you could hear the tension in his voice. Very few people knew that sign and all of them were the royal families of the Sayian race.

"I see it in my dreams almost every night. Why do you ask?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"That is the Royal Crest of the Sayians. All the truly royal families would wear that on their armour or clothing." Vegeta was puzzled at the thought that she saw that sign in her dreams. There was only one royal family left after the war.

"Well in my dreams I'm looking in a mirror and trough it I see a battlefield. When I look at myself I see that I have armour on and I know its Sayian armour, because when I was little I met a Sayian with the same armour, but anyway. That sign is always on my left breast plate. Ha-ha . . . but don't worry Vegeta, it's only a silly dream." Bulma went back to drawing and was lost in her thoughts. Vegeta pondered what she said. If her dream was to be believed then either she was a member of one of the old royal families or she was married to a royal. Since she was not married, it could not be the second option, but it could not be the first either, because she was not a Sayian. Vegeta focused on her Ki and was startled by what he felt. Her Ki was completely different from anything he had every felt before. It was not Sayian, but neither was it completely human. Vegeta shook his head again. _Well she still can't be a Sayian, she has no tail._

Vegeta was still wondering about the mystery that was Bulma when 2 teachers entered the class. One was a young man with 3 eyes and a bald head, while the other was a lot older and Vegeta could clearly see that he was an android.

"Morning class. I'm Mr Tien Shinhan, but you guys can call me Tien." The bald guy leaned against the big desk at the front of the class.

"And I am Dr Gero. You all may know me as the Headmaster at Z Tech. I am here to give you all Advanced Chemistry. My classes will be on Monday, Tuesday and half the period on Wednesday's, while Tien will then be giving you your Advanced Physics classes for the rest of the weak. Each week in the practical you will be tested on the previous week's work. I suggest you prepare for these practical, because they are not easy." Dr Gero stepped back and Tien spoke again.

"Now I know that we have to choose you lab partners for you, but I have discovered that you guys work better with someone if you are able to choose yourself. The only lab partners I will be assigning is Miss Briefs', because I know that everyone wants to be her partner so that you don't have to do any work. Miss Briefs, I have decided to make the new student we have this year your partner, do you have any objections?" Tien smiled at her. The whole class groaned when they heard this.

"No sir. I'm fine with working with Vegeta." Bulma smiled politely at him, but inside she was jumping for joy.

"Okay then. This period we are not going to do any work. Please pick you lab partner and come and write your names together on the class list. When you are done with that please come get your lab coat, chemistry sets, safety goggles and combination locks for your science lockers." Dr Gero walked to a door behind the desk, which led to a storeroom and unlocked it. While the rest of the class decided who they wanted for lab partners Bulma and Vegeta walked over to Dr Gero.

"Okay you two. Get a lab coat that fits and grab your other things. Then you can leave, seeing as it is lunch after this anyway. Put your stuff in you Science lockers. You can pick any locker you want." He handed them their locks, they grabbed the rest of the stuff they needed and left the storeroom. They headed for their bench. When they got there they quickly put their stuff away and headed out the class. They picked the 2 lockers closest to the class, locked their equipment along with their chemistry and physics textbooks inside and head out of the building again. When they were outside Vegeta remembered that he had left his jacket in the class and was on his way back when Bulma stopped him.

"Looking for this Veggie Head?" Bulma said holding up his jacket that was in her left hand.

"Yeah. Now give it to me Woman." Vegeta tried to grab his jacket, but Bulma started running, laughing at him.

"You'll have to catch me first Veggie." She ran as fast as she could still laughing when she was suddenly pulled to a halt.

"That was not a very smart idea Woman. Give me my jacket or face the consequences." Vegeta said softly into her ear. Bulma felt a shiver go down her spin.

"And what if I don't want to?" she said, her voice coming out a lot huskier than she had planned.

"Then I will start tickling you until you laugh so hard that you can't breathe." Vegeta said and he secretly hoped that she would refuse.

"I don't think so Veggie. You won't tickle me. That's just an empty threat." Bulma was trying to get out of his arms, because she was not sure if he would really tickle her.

"That's where you're wrong Woman, I don't make empty threats and seeing as you're still not giving back my jacket and that you called me that name again, I must punish you." Vegeta's voice was low, threatening and ultra-sexy. Bulma would listen to him all day and night if he kept talking like that. Bulma was still thinking about his voice when he started tickling her. She tried to hold in her laughter while trying to get out of his arms, but it was to no avail and soon she was laughing so hard that tears came streaming down her cheeks. To Vegeta her laugh was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. Her laughter was contagious and he started laughing with her.

While they were laughing neither of them noticed that Bulma had dropped the jacket. Bulma was struggling to breathe, just like Vegeta had promised. Vegeta decided to stop tickling her, but when he stopped he noticed just how close they were standing to each other. Bulma noticed the jacket on the floor and bent over to pick it up. When she bent Vegeta could not take his eyes of her ass. He swallowed to try and wet his suddenly dry throat. When she stood straight again she turned to give Vegeta his jacket. She then saw how close they were and was about to take a step back when her heel got stuck between 2 paving stones. She started falling and Vegeta reacted by grabbing her around the waist again.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Bulma closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review and tell what you think.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. And thank you so much for your reviews. Every time I see that I have a new review I just want to write faster. So please read and review. The next chapter will be out ASAP. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

They were shaken out their almost kiss when the bell for lunch rang. They both stopped and opened their eyes. They stared at each other, their lips only millimetres apart. Students suddenly started rushing out of the buildings and Bulma and Vegeta jumped away from each other. Yamcha let out a sigh of relief. He was only a few feet away and was about to interrupt. Yamcha glared at the flame-haired guy and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. Bulma fell flat on her ass because her heel was still caught and Vegeta could not help the laugh that erupted from his lips. Bulma glared at him, but when she saw how much fun he was having, she laughed with him. When she sobered she quickly got her heel unstuck and was about to stand when she saw a hand in front of her face.

"Come on Woman, stop staring at my hand and let's go. I'm hungry." Vegeta stated. Bulma grabbed his hand. When she was on her feet again they headed for the cafeteria. This time they did not walk in silence, they just talked about simple things such as what planets they have been to, what their favourite places were and which planets they still wanted to visit.

* * *

When they reached the cafeteria they saw the gang at one of the biggest tables there and headed in their direction. Halfway there Vegeta said that he was going to get himself some lunch and that he will meet her at the table. Bulma nodded at him and kept walking. She was nearly at her table when Yamcha moved to stand in her way.

"Hey Beautiful. Want to join me for lunch? It's my treat." He said smiling charmingly at her. Bulma smiled at him and slowly shook her head 'no' before saying;

"Sorry Yamcha, but I promised my friends I would eat with them today. Maybe some other day. And anyway, I think your fan girls will kill me if I took you away from them." Bulma started to move past him when he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you one of my fan girls Beautiful?" Yamcha waited with baited breath for her answer.

"Sorry Yamcha, but I only belong to one club and they're sitting over there. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to them." She pulled her wrist out of his hand with little effort and went over to her friends. When she got there she saw Vegeta was already there with 4 trays of food in front of him. Bulma looked over at Goku and giggled when she saw he was inhaling his 6th tray. Bulma sat down next to Vegeta and grabbed a piece of pizza off one of his trays. He gave her a dirty look, but kept eating. Even if Vegeta ate just as much as Goku, he had better manners. He actually ate with a knife and fork.

"So B, what did Yamcha want?" Chi Chi asked turning her eyes away from her boyfriend's disgusting eating habits.

"He asked me to eat lunch with him." Bulma took another bit of the pizza. When Vegeta heard this he nearly chocked. He hid it well, because he did not want the others to see his reaction.

"And I presume you said no, because you're here with us." Juu stated very happy with the turn of events. She had a major dislike in Yamcha. He had flirted with her when she walked into the cafeteria and when she told him to "fuck off" he smiled and said "Not yet baby, we only just met." Then he walked off with his fan club. She hated when someone put words in her mouth and she hated it even more when someone flirted with her when they knew she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, I told him maybe some other day." Bulma said finishing off the pizza and stood to go get in the lunch line. Juu and Chi looked at each other with worried eyes.

"I'll be right back guys. I'm in need of a cheeseburger." She walked away from the table. When she was in the line both girls turned to Vegeta.

"So Vegeta, how do you like it here so far?" Juu asked.

"It's fine. The Woman told me you're part of a club?" Vegeta wanted to know more about the club. He was tempted to join it, even if only to be around Bulma outside of school.

"Yeah we started it when were in elementary school. We were all in the same karate class and we hit it off immediately. Me and Goku started dating about 2 years after that and about a year later Juu and Krillen started going out." Chi Chi said putting her hand on Goku's leg. Goku smiled at her and winked.

"I didn't want to know about your love life." Vegeta rolled his eyes, finished his 4th tray and pushed it to the side. He leant back in his chair and entwined his fingers behind his head.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it you jerk!" Chi Chi's temper flared.

"Calm down harpy. You shouts are going to wake the dead." Vegeta smirked when he saw her face become bright red. She was about to respond when Bulma sat down next to Vegeta.

"Veggie Head, stop being mean. She can't take your rude jokes like I can." Bulma said before taking a bit of her huge cheeseburger.

"Don't defend him Bulma. He has to apologize to me for calling me a harpy!" Chi Chi screamed at Vegeta again.

"I called you a harpy, because you keep yelling. Maybe I should call you a banshee, they scream like that and you're just as ugly as one too. And Woman, stop calling me that!" Vegeta could swear there was steam coming out of Chi Chi's ears and he started laughing his ass off.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU OVER GROWN MONKEY!" Chi Chi was in full bitch mode now and Goku flinched at her shrill voice.

"Honey, calm down. If you keep screaming, you're giving Vegeta a reason to call you that. And you're hurting my ears. He's baiting you to get a reaction and you're giving him one." Goku took a big drink of his soda to wash down the last of his food and looked calmly at his anger crazed girlfriend.

"It seems you have somewhat of a brain Kakarot." Vegeta just kept smirking and watched as Chi Chi's face turned back to normal. Bulma, Juu and Krillen were trying not to laugh out loud at Chi Chi, because they feared she would get mad again. Bulma finished her burger and was about to grab her cherry cola when she saw it was missing. She looked at Vegeta and saw him grinning at her while taking a big drink. She felt herself getting angry.

"Calm down Woman. You took some of my food, now I'm just doing the same to you." Vegeta just kept drinking until the bottle was half.

"That was a really bad idea Vegeta. No one ever dares to take Bulma's cherry cola, she goes insane." Krillen whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta's grin became wider when he heard this and he waited for her to explode.

"YOU IDIOTIC MORON! NO ONE TAKES MY CHERRY COLA! EVER! NOW GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND START BEATING YOU TO DEATH WITH IT." Bulma yelled. She was now standing, her fists balled at her sides. The rest of the cafeteria was in utter silence and then Vegeta started laughing, hard. He almost fell off his chair, that's how hard he laughed. Bulma was turning red in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY MORON?" She was beyond pissed off now.

"Woman if you could see your face right now you would laugh too." Vegeta was still laughing but had calmed down substantially. The whole group looked at Bulma's face and burst out with laughter. Her face was bright red and there was a vein popping out of her forehead. She looked ready to commit murder, but the face was majorly funny as well. Bulma looked at herself in the window behind Krillen's head and started laughing along with the others. Vegeta was only smirking now with his arms crossed over his chest. Goku was starting to calm down along with Chi Chi, but Juu and Krillen were still trying to breathe through their giggle fits.

"Well I guess I did look funny, but don't ever take my cherry cola again Veggie. Next time I might just hurt you." She winked at him and Vegeta was flabbergasted. He blushes softly and turned his head away.

"I will do whatever I please Woman, and you will not be able to stop Me." he huffed and Bulma giggled at his reaction. She sat back down and spoke with her group about their plans for the weekend. They were all going to a night club on Friday night called _Night Crawlers_. Then the next day they were planning on having a pool party at Bulma's house and just spend the day together. The girls were then gonna sleep over at Bulma's and Krillen was going to Goku's house. Vegeta sat in silence listening to their conversation.

"Hey Veggie, want to join us this weekend? It's gonna be a lot of fun." Bulma asked, secretly hoping he would say yes, but she knew it was not going to be easy.

"I don't have time for that Woman. I have more important things to do that watch you idiots get drunk and make fools of yourselves." Vegeta shook his head and just leaned back in his chair.

"Oh come on Vegeta. Then just come along Friday." Chi Chi helped trying to convince him.

"Yeah. We need some more guy power." Krillen said.

"Why would you need that Cue Ball? Does your woman wear the pants in your relationship?" Vegeta chuckled when Krillen blushed and Juu glared.

"Stop changing the subject Vegeta. Please come with us. I promise if you're not having fun, you can go home." Bulma looked at him with puppy dog eyes, knowing very few guys, if any, could resist that look from her. Vegeta felt the sudden urge to give in. Somewhere deep inside, he really wanted to go, but he would never admit it out loud.

"I will see how I feel on Friday. But if I don't want to go, then I will not go, got it?" he said in a serious voice.

"Awesome! Now we're an even number. And before you ask Veggie, Piccolo never goes with, because he always goes home on weekends." Bulma smiled brightly at the frowning boy next to her. She knew he would be saying yes on Friday.

The bell rang and the gang got up and walked out the door. They went their separate ways in the hall. Bulma and Vegeta headed for biology and there was silence again. When they got to their class they quickly grabbed their seats and waited for the teacher. Bulma stared out the window and Vegeta doodled on his notebook again. When the class started they were both very happy about it.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and it was time for their last class now. Bulma and Vegeta walked to the gym building again. They got dressed in their fighting clothes and this time headed for the weapons room. It was about the same size as the other gym, but the walls were covered in any kind of fighting weapon you could think of. From katanas to broad swords, Ninja stars and Nunchucks. Everything was there, even fighting fans. Bulma smiled and walked over to the katanas. She looked them over slowly, inspecting their quality.

"Well Miss Briefs I see you are already looking for your weapon." Said a voice suddenly behind her. Bulma smiled and turned to their master.

"It is good to see you again master Korin. How have you been?" she bowed before the cat like creature.

"I'm doing very well Bulma. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. If I remember correctly the last time I saw you, you had just turned 10." Master Korin smiled at his old student and saw that she had grown much over the last 8 years. This was his first year of giving class at BDH and he was looking forward to working with this particular class. Because this was a very special course, only seniors were allowed to take it. Master Korin looked around and he knew all the students in the class except the young man with the flame-like hair standing close to Bulma. The class only had 6 students and he liked it that way, because then each student would get to learn 4 weapons in total.

"Now guys, most of you I have trained with before." The master smiled at the others and turned to Vegeta, "But I have not me you before young man. I am master Korin, specialist in any weapon in the universe." The cat smiled at the frowning guy and waited for him to introduce himself.

"I am Vegeta Ouji. This is my first year here at BDH and I am also a Sayian." Vegeta said with his arms crossed, looking at the strange being before him.

"Ahh, so you are Vegeta. Very good to meet you my boy. I have heard a lot about you across the universe. I'm looking forward to working with you. Yajarobi?" Master Korin looked over at a fat man eating a piece of chocolate cake. Yajarobi finished his cake and ran over to his master.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Start taking out the target boards. We will be starting with throwing weapons today." The master turned away without waiting for an answer and Yajarobi walked away, grumbling.

"Okay, let me explain how this will work. Each of you can choose any 4 weapons, as long as they include a set of throwing weapons and any type of sword. Now go pick." He waited for them all to grab the weapons they wanted. Goku chose ninja stars, Nunchucks, a broad sword and the extending Bo staff. Chi Chi went for the two fighting fans, a dagger, also ninja stars and a ninja sword. Juu and Krillen chose everything the same; a katana, fighting claws, the throwing axe and the sword-staff. Vegeta decided on throwing knives, a bow and arrows, 2 different sized katanas and Nunchucks. Bulma also chose the throwing knives and bow and arrows, along with a metal tipped whip and a long blade katana, the weapon was a long as she was tall.

Master Korin smiled when he saw their choices.

"Very good. Now I see Yajarobi has finished putting up the targets. Get your throwing weapons and follow me." Everyone grabbed their sets of throwing weapons and hurried over to the targets. For half of the lesson their master showed them the right way to use their different weapons. Bulma and Vegeta were the only students to get consecutive bull's eyes and they were silent rivals. Goku was not paying attention and hit Yajarobi with one of his ninja stars. The master only laughed and said to Yajarobi if he wanted to be stupid enough to stand behind the targets, he deserved to get hurt. When there was 20 minutes left of the class the master called them all back to where the rest of their weapons had been left.

"Seeing that we made great progress today I want you all to pick your favourite of all your weapons and I will come around and give you pointers on how to work with them." The master nodded at them and the all took their chosen weapon. Goku took his staff, Chi Chi the fighting fans, Juu the fighting claws, Krillen the sword-staff, Vegeta his two katanas and Bulma her long blade katana.

They all stood so that they all had enough space to move without hurting each other. Master Korin started at Goku and slowly moved through the class, but while he was helping Goku he saw that the boy was not even looking at him. Goku's eyes were locked on someone behind the master and he turned to see what had the boy transfixed. Then he saw Bulma working with her long blade. All her moves were precise and perfect. She had gotten a bucket of water, dipped her left hand in it, shot the droplets into the air and then cut them with her blade. It seemed as if her movement were causing a whirl wind around her and her dress and hair were whirling with it.

Vegeta was once again shocked to the core of his soul with her skill. She was deadly with that weapon, everyone could see it, but she was also amazingly beautiful as she moved with the long, heavy blade as if it was an extension of her limb. Vegeta tried to look away, but couldn't. She suddenly stopped and saw that everyone was staring.

"Well my dear, I see you have practiced." The old master smiled and waited for the others to react.

"You said you only had a few classes Woman. With that, it is clear that you lied to me." Vegeta did not like the idea of her lying to him and his tail tip started tapping against his hip again. When he was in his normal cloths it was under is shirt, but when he was fighting he preferred to have it over his cloths, just in case his balance was somehow jeopardized.

"She did not lie my boy, she only had 20 classes in the use of a katana, but she is somewhat of a prodigy when it comes to weapons." The master said to stop Vegeta's anger at the blue haired beauty.

"A prodigy?" Chi Chi and Juu asked.

"Yes, within 20 lessons she had mastered 3 different types of katanas and she was only a child back then. She is a master in the normal blade, twin blades and different sized blades." He smiled when he saw Bulma blushing.

"That is so cool Bulma. Why did you never tell us?" Goku looked at his long time best friend.

"I don't feel like a master at any of those yet. I still make a lot of mistakes." Bulma looked at Vegeta hoping that he wasn't angry with her.

"You looked like a master and that was the first time you used that weapon, right?" Krillen asked and Bulma just nodded.

"Why do you have this class if you master any weapon just my touching it the first time Woman? I don't see the point in wasting your time." Vegeta was still a little shocked and his words came out very harsh.

"It's not that easy Vegeta. I only know how to use this because I have trained with katanas before." She scowled at Vegeta and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever Woman." Vegeta went back to practicing with his katanas.

"I can see you have worked with them before Vegeta. Well done." The master nodded and watched Vegeta's stance.

"I have never worked with real katanas, but I can make katanas with my Ki." Vegeta put his weapons down and showed the master. He first formed a small blue Ki ball and then concentrated and shaped it into a glowing blue katana.

"I don't do this much, because it takes a lot of energy." He absorbed the Ki and picked up his weapons again. It was Bulma's turn to be speechless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in astonishment.

"Wow! That was so cool. Can you teach me how to do that?" Goku asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"We'll see Kakarot." Vegeta said without stopping. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and stood in front of him.

"Wanna spar with these weapons Veggie." She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Okay Woman, but don't cry when you lose." Vegeta smirked.

"That is a good idea. The rest of you, let's move out of their way." Master Korin smiled and went to sit on one of the benches against the wall near the door. The rest followed him as Bulma and Vegeta moved to stand across each other.

"Are you ready to lose Woman?" Vegeta asked both katanas in the sheaths at his hips. Bulma smiled evilly at him, her katana also at her hip.

"I still owe you for smacking my ass earlier. So you better prepare to have a few new wounds, along with a sore pride, because I will be winning this match." Bulma cocked her head and her smile became more evil, if that was even possible.

"That's where you're wrong Woman, I will win this." Vegeta said smugly while taking the longer katana out of its sheath.

"If you're so sure, hotshot, how about a little bet?" Bulma smiled at Vegeta and got her own weapon ready for battle.

"What do you have in mind Woman?" Vegeta cocked to his head to one side and waited for her answer.

"Well if I win, you have to spend this weekend with us. Friday _and_ Saturday." Bulma praised herself on her own cleverness. Vegeta had a disgusted look on his face.

"And what do I get _when_ I win?" Vegeta said looking at the Woman.

"Anything you want Veggie." Bulma just smiled sweetly at him.

"Anything?" Vegeta said with his smirk back on his face; _this just got really good. She is going to regret that offer._

Bulma froze when she realized what she had said, but she could not back out now. She frowned at him and Vegeta started chuckling.

"Now let us get this fight started so I can claim my prize." Vegeta took his stance and watched her every move.

"Wait Vegeta, you did not say what you get if you win." Bulma tried to stop him.

"You will have to wait and see Woman." He smirked at her again and went in for the attack. Bulma quickly took her stance and defended his first blow with the long hilt of her katana.

His moves were fast and he had a lot more power than Bulma. She was having a hard time keeping up, but she never gave up. Bulma was mostly on defence. Vegeta saw she was tiring and decided to end the match. He jumped about 2 meters back, crouched down and charged. He swiped her feet from under her before her blade could defend her legs. Bulma looked up in shock as Vegeta had both his blades at her neck, while her blade was pressed to the ground with his left foot, he was being careful not to damage it. Vegeta smirked at his fallen opponent and stepped back.

"Well done both of you, but Bulma it seems we will have to work on your speed." Master Korin walked to the pair.

"Now the bell is about to ring, so go to the lockers and clean up." The old master smiled at them and started putting the rest of the weapons away.

"Remember I won our little bet Woman. I get anything I want." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. His tail unwrapped and started moving playfully behind him, but Vegeta did not seem to notice, he was having too much fun teasing Bulma.

"And what do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked slyly, seeing through his tail's playful movements that he was joking with her. She was kind of scared of what he might want from her, but she was impressed by his skill.

"You will have to wait till I cash in my chip Woman. And you should go shower, you stink." Vegeta crossed his arms over his broad chest and smirked when he saw the anger flash in her eyes. _She's even hotter when she's angry. This is going to be a very interesting year._ Vegeta turned and headed for the guys locker room with Goku and Krillen short on his heels. The girls quickly headed for their own locker room and all 3 went straight for the showers.

"So B, what was this about a bet we heard?" Juu said looking at her blue haired friend.

"When me and Vegeta started the match is suggested we make a bet. I said if I win he has to spend the weekend with us. He seemed kinda reluctant and I said if he wins he . . . could have anything he wanted." Bulma said the last part softly while blushing.

"Bulma! Why would say that to a guy? Now he has ultimate power over you. He can literally ask for anything and you have to give it to him. He won fair and square." Chi Chi was not happy that Bulma had said something so stupid.

"I know Chi! But there is nothing I can do now. He won so I'll just have to wait and see what he has planned." Bulma said whilst unbraiding her hair again. When her hair was loose she started taking of her shoes and fighting dress. The other 2 did the same and they all started talking about what they were going to wear to the club on Friday. They discovered they had nothing appropriate and decided to go to the mall Friday after school so that the all could knock the socks off the boys. They also planned on convincing Vegeta to go with them no matter what he said.

"Okay so after school on Friday we all meet at my car and head to the mall. We can all get dressed at my house and then go to the club together and meet the guys there. What do you think?" Bulma said getting out of the shower. Her hair was wet and smelled like fresh strawberries. She walked over to her locker and started getting dressed again.

"Yeah that sounds fine by me. Then we can make all the guys at the club drool when we get out of the car. We are gonna knock them dead." Juu smiled and dried her shoulder length blond hair with a towel. When she was done she got back into her denim mini skirt, black tank top with a jean jacket. She sat down and started putting her black high heeled boots on again. Chi Chi was already half dressed in her black and pink plaid mini skirt with her white button up short sleeve shirt. She sat down and put her pink high heels on. She rolled her hair into a tight bun and pinned it to her head with two chopsticks.

Bulma was busy brushing her hair as it was almost completely dry and started curling into big, soft goldy-locks curls. She braided a small piece on either side of her face and pinned both small braids behind her head. She had used a small hairdryer in her locker to get her side fringed perfect. When her hair was done she put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss before starting to put on her boots. Because they were lace up and ended just below her knees it took her at least 10minutes to put them on. While she was doing this the other 2 girls also put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss.

When they were all done, they headed out the locker doors. Outside Goku and Krillen were waiting.

"Hey guys. Where's Vegeta?" Bulma said looking for his ebony flame.

"He left already B. said he was hungry. I'm going over to his place later to learn more about Sayians. Isn't that awesome?" Goku was so excited about learning his past that he did not see the disappointed look on Bulma's face.

"Oh well, we better get going. My dad said he is gonna be home early tonight and asked if I could help him with a project. And I still have an ass-load of homework to do." Bulma said trying to hide how she really felt. _I know it's stupid, but I wish he said goodbye at least._

"Hey guys I wanted to ask you all a question." Bulma said as they walked out of the gym building.

"Shoot B" Juu and Chi Chi said at the same time and started laughing.

"Yeah B, ask away." Goku said grinning at his best female friend. Krillen just nodded agreeing with the others.

"Well, what do you guys think about inviting Vegeta to join TZF?" Bulma asked looking at her friends.

"That's great idea B!" Chi Chi said nodding approvingly at her blue haired friend.

"Yeah, he's an awesome fighter and we need another strong guy in the group." Krillen said putting his arm around Juu's waist. Goku just grinned. He had the same idea.

"So all of us agree, we only have to wait for Piccolo to meet him tomorrow. When Piccolo gives us the yes, I'll go buy him a jacket and start on the design. I think the dragon should be in blue. We can surprize him with it when he comes to the club on Friday." Bulma rambled on. She was getting really excited and hoped that Piccolo would give them the go.

"Goku, could you check is jacket size for me when you're at his house tonight?" Bulma looked at the tall guy and smiled at him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Goku scratched the back of his head trying to figure out how he was going to remember Vegeta's jacket size.

"Just take a picture of the label on the inside of his jacket with your phone, idiot." Bulma rolled her eyes and walked to the curb. She reached into her bag and grabbed her car capsule. She pushed a button at the top of the capsule and threw it in the road. A small explosion followed and when the smoke cleared Bulma's purple Dodge Challenger SRT8 was standing in the road. Goku and Krillen gasped and ran to the car.

"You finished it?" Krillen said while inspecting the paint job. The car was a dark metallic purple. On both fenders Bulma had painted a pattern of black and silver stars. On the hood was the group's club insignia with the dragon in gold, black and silver.

"Yeah. I put the finishing touches on last night." Bulma smiled with pride as she looked at her handy work again.

"Can I have a ride please B?! I've been waiting for you to finish this car for like 6 months now!" Juu jumped up and down in excitement. She loved fast cars, not as much as Bulma, but she still loved the adrenalin.

"Sorry guys, but no rides today. I just wanted to show you the paint job." Bulma walked over to her car, pressed a button on the remote in her hand and the car capsulized again. She bent over and picked up the capsule. Someone suddenly put their hands on her hips and she shot up straight. Her back connected with a rock hard chest and the hands on her hips tightened. Bulma was frozen in shock.

* * *

**I know, you guys hate me now, but I just had to do that. You will love me again in the next chapter. Review and tell me what will happen next.**

**Love you guy, **

**Lilla**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, here's the next chap. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. I love hearing what you think. BTW thanks for all the awesome reviews so far.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"You shouldn't bend like that Babe, some guys won't be able to control themselves and I don't think you want to be pushing around a stroller, now do you?" Bulma recognized the voice immediately as Yamcha's and got over her shock. She put her hands over his and interlocked their fingers.

"Oh don't you worry Honey, I can protect myself." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice and pulled Yamcha's hands off her before she stepped forward quickly, disturbing his balance, and letting go of his hands. She suddenly spun around and kicked him in the face, sending Yamcha to the floor in seconds. Bulma put her foot back in the ground, pulled her skirt down a bit because it had rode up a little when she kicked him, crossed her arms and looked down at Yamcha who was holding his nose. There was a cut on his left cheek where her heel had sliced him and blood was running down his jaw because of it.

"Don't ever touch me like that again! The only guy that will ever get to hold me like that will be my boyfriend. I am not one of your slutty fan girls with a need to lose my virginity to some moronic asshole." Bulma said in a voice so calm and cold that Vegeta would have been proud. Yamcha looked at the beautiful girl standing above him and decided that he would have to change is tactic if he was going to have her.

The rest of the gang shook their heads in disgust and turned to walk to their cars. Yamcha was still on the ground when a group of girls walked out of the school. They all ran to him, asking what happened and if they do _anything_ for him to make it better. Bulma followed her group while once again taking a capsule out of her bag. When she popped it open a sleek black Mercedes SLK appeared. She said goodbye to her friends and got in her car. She drove through school gates almost at top speed and Chi Chi just looked after her in worry;_ one day that girl is going to kill herself with her love for speed._

* * *

Bulma raced home and in no time she stopped in front of the imposing iron gates. The guard at the gate waved as he opened them and she smiled and wove back as she drove through, heading to park near the front door. Bulma stopped her car and jumped out. She grabbed her bag and walked to the front door of the dome-like building.

"Daddy, I'm home!" she yelled as she walked into the foyer. When she did not hear a reply she walked to the kitchen, dropping her book bag on one of the chairs surrounding the breakfast island. Bulma opened the fridge and took the already made sandwich that was left for her. She took the milk as well and grabbed a glass off the counter next to the fridge. With everything in hand she walked back to the island and sat down. While she was pouring her milk her dad walked into the kitchen. He was a short man with grey hair and mustache. He was a lot older than the average teenage parent, but that never bothered Bulma. He was the owner and founder of Capsule Corporation and that made him one of the richest men in the universe. Some claimed he was the true king of earth, but because they were ruled by the tyrant, Lord Frieza, earth no longer had a king.

Earth was part of the Light Way solar system and The Dragon's Eye galaxy. The Dragon's Eye galaxy only consisted of 3 solar systems; The Light Way, Stardust and Dark Zone solar systems. The galaxy also only had 27 planets. The other galaxies in the universe each had about a hundred planets, making The Dragon's Eye the smallest of them all, but despite the size it was also the most powerful.

Bulma smiled at her father as he scratched the head of the kitten on his shoulder and continued eating her sandwich. Her father took an apple out of the bowl in the center of the island and ate it deep in thought.

"What's wrong daddy? You look distracted." Bulma said finishing off her delicious sandwich and gulping down her glass of milk more like an overeager young boy than the mature girl she was supposed to be. Her father just smiled, still eating his apple.

"Just think about a new project dear. How was school?" The old man looked at the beautiful girl before him and felt pride swell in his chest. She was intelligent, beautiful and powerful in her own right. All across the universe there was no one like her. She was somewhat egotistical, highly stubborn and over confident at times, but her good qualities by far out weight her bad ones.

"Need some help dad? And school was great thanks, a few new guys enrolled and I'm captain of the girl's team again." Bulma got up and put her plate and glass in the sink. She was rinsing them off when her stepmom entered the kitchen. Well in Bulma's eyes Bunny Briefs was her real mom. She was the most caring and loving woman Bulma knew, even if she was a little ditzy at times.

"Hey mom. What have you got there?" Bulma walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh nothing important dear, just groceries. I heard you telling your dad that you made captain again. I am so proud of you! Tonight we celebrate, so go do your homework and then get ready. We are going out tonight. And put on that pretty new dress of yours." Bunny quickly put the grocery bag on the counter, grabbing Bulma's book bag and pushed Bulma out the door in the direction of the stairs, hanging the bag over Bulma's shoulder. Bulma shook her head and smiled as she started walking on her own. Bunny headed back to the kitchen.

While Bulma was walking up the stairs she could hear her parents talking.

"Did you pick up the gift dear?" she heard her father say. She walked slower to hear her mother's answer, but her mom just giggled. Bulma was curious, but decided to leave it, she would find out soon enough.

Bulma took the last few steps up the stairs quickly and ran to her room. Bulma moved to her bed and sat down. She started taking off her boots. Her phone beeped and she grabbed it out of her jacket pocket. It was a text from Goku. It read:

*_Heading over to Vegeta's house now. I'll send you the size as soon as I have it* _

Bulma was shocked that her goofball of a best friend had remembered her request and assumed that Chi Chi had reminded him. _I'll have to thank her later. _Bulma quickly finished taking off her shoes and walked bare foot to her desk, book bag in hand. She texted a _"thank you", _back to Goku and started on her homework.

When she was done she looked at her watch and saw that it was already almost seven. She got up and striped down to her underwear, glad that she had showered at school, and strolled to her walk-in closet. She walked straight to the dress her mom suggested and slipped it on. It was a navy blue dress with a heart shaped neck-line and thick shoulder straps. It was very form fitting and ended about mid-thigh with a slit on each side. She walked over to her shoes and picked out a pair of matching navy wedge heels and went to her vanity. She brushed her long hair and styled it in a loose side braid that came over her right shoulder with small curls hanging around her face. **((A/N: Much like Elsa from Frozen's, just much longer.)) **She touched up her makeup and added some mascara and light blue eye shadow.

Bulma smiled at her reflection and headed out her bedroom door. She walked down the stairs hearing her parents talking in the living room. Bulma walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks.

"Look who dropped by dear." Bunny was smiling at the tall guy sitting next to her husband. Bulma had not stopped because Goku was sitting on her couch, but because she did not expect to see him before tomorrow. She walked over to her grinning best friend and smiled back at him.

"Hey B. I got what you asked me for." Goku said smiling at her before picking up the leather jacket that was next to him on the couch. Goku stood and handed it to her.

"Goku you were only supposed to get the size, not steal the jacket." Bulma shook her head laughing at the goof of a boy.

"It didn't have a label and I did not know what else to do." Goku smiled nervously at her and scratched the back of him head. Bulma look at the jacket in her hands and it was easy to see that it had been handmade and very expensive. Bulma smiled again and put the jacket over the back of the couch.

"Seems I'm going to have to have another one made for him so I'll ask Georgio to make me one off the measurements of this one. Thank you Goku." Bulma smiled thinking about Vegeta's face when he can't find his jacket. Goku grinned and started heading for the door.

"Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow B. bye Dr and Mrs Briefs." With a quick wave Goku was out the door and took off into the air. Bulma shook her head again and looked at her silent parents.

"Why did you need Goku to get the size of a guy's jacket Bulma dear?" Bunny looked at her daughter and smiled sweetly.

"There is this new guy in our school and we decided to invite him to join TZF, so I need to paint the insignia onto a jacket for him." Bulma said shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"Oh okay dear. Are you ready to leave?" bunny smiled and stood with purse in hand waiting for her husband.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry." Bulma walked out of the living room and to the front door, heading out to the Rolls-Royce waiting for them. The chauffeur opened the back door for her and Bulma slid into the backseat, waiting for her parents to follow.

* * *

The Divini's was a 5 star restaurant and by far Bulma's favorite. When the car door opened the chauffeur helped her out. She smiled at him and slowly walked towards the entrance. Her parents were right behind her and she saw a few cameras going off. _Don't those idiots have anything better to do then take my picture? I know I'm beautiful, but really? _ Bulma put a fake smile on her face and walked into the restaurant. The Maître' de quickly came to Bulma's side and smiled at her.

"How are you this evening Miss Briefs?" he asked in a slightly accented voice.

"I'm fine thank you Geovanni." Bulma smiled at the thin Italian man and walked with him. The restaurant was decorated to resemble the lush roman era with dark reds, gold's and blues. Their usual table was in one of the corners surrounded with a few plants and a waterfall against the one wall. Bulma sat down in the chair closest to the wall and took the menu from Geovanni. Soon after she was seated her parents also arrived, they had been caught up talking to one of her father's business partners.

"Thank you Geovanni, we shall let you know when we're ready to order, but bring us a bottle of champagne please. We have something to celebrate." Bunny bubbled and sat down in the chair her husband had pulled out for her.

"So tell me about this new boy at your school dear." Bunny turned to her daughter excitedly. Bulma just rolled her eyes and told her mom what happened at school.

* * *

Meanwhile across the restaurant Vegeta was staring at the blue haired goddess. He had known the moment she had entered and he had imagined his heart starting to pound in his chest. He cocked his head to one side while he was watching her and could not help but think how amazing she looked in that dress and the slit that showed more of her thigh than Vegeta could handle, but still hoping her dress would move up a little bit more. . . _Not this shit again. For fuck's sake Vegeta, wipe the drool off your chin and stop staring. _Vegeta frowned and looked away quickly, focusing on the menu, but not for long. When he looked at her again he saw that she had crossed her legs and that the dress had moved up her leg even more and he balled his fists.

"Hey, isn't that Dr Briefs?" Nappa shook Vegeta out of his thoughts and directed his attention to the man sitting across from his current obsession. _She's not my obsession. My only obsession is my training._

Vegeta frowned and turned his head to the old man. He recognized him immediately. Dr Briefs Senior was the former King of the Sayians' scientific advisor and friend. Vegeta had seen the man many times when he was still on his home planet and had a lot of respect for him. Vegeta sneered when he realized that the old man must have been Bulma's father even if he was old enough to be her grandfather two times over.

In the back of his mind there was a memory trying to break free about Dr Briefs Senior, but Vegeta could not for the life of him recall what it was that seemed strange about the old guy having such a young daughter.

Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked in the direction of the Woman's table. He knew the moment the doctor realized who he was and with a slight shake of his head discouraged the man from address him by his title. Vegeta stood next to the table, with Nappa right behind him.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked with shock evident in her voice.

"I also need to eat Woman and this buffoon can't cook to save his life." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly and gestured to the hulking man behind him. Bulma look at Nappa. He was truly gigantic, with a bald head and mustache. He was very intimidating, but Bulma saw something strange in his eyes when he looked at her. It was like he recognized her from somewhere, but Bulma could never think where she would have met him. Shaking her head she looked back at Vegeta, smiling at him.

"Well hello there. I am Mrs Bunny Briefs, Bulma's mom and this is my husband, Dr Theodor Briefs. It's so nice to meet one of Bulma's little friends." The ditzy blond babbled on and on about how great Bulma's other friends were and that she was sure Vegeta was just as great, judging by how handsome he was. Vegeta stared in disbelief at the blond woman and was about to say something rude when the doctor interrupted.

"You are welcome to join us. We're celebrating the fact that Bulma made captain again this year. We are so proud. But please Vegeta, take a seat." Dr Briefs pointed to the two open chairs and Vegeta was reluctant to sit down. Nappa leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Do not be rude, my Prince. I have a feeling there is more to this. Stay and convince the doctor to talk to you in private later on." With that Nappa stood back again, his hands behind his back and waited for Vegeta to take his seat. Vegeta shot him a quick look and debated whether to sit next to Bulma or to allow Nappa to sit anywhere near her. Basically his heart was fighting his mind, but in the end he reasoned that by sitting next to Bulma he could look the doctor straight in the eyes, thus his heart won, but he would never admit it.

Vegeta sat down next to his blue haired classmate and folded his arms over his chest. Nappa took a seat across from Bulma and was studying her subtly. There was an awkward silence but before it could be broken the champagne arrived. The waiter opened the bottle, pouring each person a glass and hurried off.

"Well to Bulma. May you concur all your mountains and stand strong no matter the case." Dr Briefs toasted. Vegeta just nodded slightly and took a sip of the alcohol.

"So Goku was over at my house earlier and said that he had been to your house to talk about Sayians. I would also like to know a little bit more, if you don't mind. I've always been fascinated by you race." Bulma smiled at Vegeta and waited for him to answer her question.

"What do you already know Woman?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. Both Bulma's parents and Nappa were watching the scene in silence.

"All I know is that your people were the strongest in the universe and that Frieza killed almost all of you because of the fear that you would over through him. I wanted to ask more about you culture and beliefs." Bulma looked at him with sparkling blue eyes that hungered for knowledge.

Vegeta stared at the beauty next to him and smirked. She was too curious for her own good.

"What do you want to know Woman?" Vegeta asked looking at her with slight amusement.

"Well, what planet are you from for starters. I know I asked you earlier, but you didn't wanna tell me." Bulma pouted at the memory and Vegeta smirked.

"Yes well, the name of the planet does not matter for it was lost 15 years ago, that is when I left." Vegeta said, not giving much information at all.

"How many of you are left?" Bulma wanted to know more about the planet, but she knew Vegeta would only tell her if he wanted to.

"As far as I know only 3; Me, Kakarot and Nappa." Vegeta said taking a drink of champagne. Bulma looked at Nappa and smiled at him.

"Nappa, are you Vegeta's father or something?" Bulma looked at the big man and knew he was not Vegeta's dad, but she also knew she would get more info out of then out of Vegeta.

"No, I am his guard. I was there when he was born and since then I was assigned to protect him." Nappa stated and stared at the beautiful girl before him. She reminded him of someone, but he was struggling to remember who.

"Why would such a handsome and strong young man need a bodyguard?" Bunny asked in her high-pitched voice.

"His parents wanted to make sure he was safe at all times, ma'am." Nappa answer without taking his eyes off Bulma. Vegeta saw this and frowned at his guard.

"I still do not know why, I am much stronger than you and can defend myself." Vegeta leaned back in his chair and looked at Bulma through the corner of his eye. She was taping her chin, thinking of a new question probably.

"Vegeta, you said something about the royal families earlier. How many families are there?" Bulma smiled at him again. Before Vegeta could say anything Nappa answered for him.

"In the beginning there was only one. The planet was ruled by the Legendary King Broly. He was all powerful and ruled our planet well. When it was time for him to choose a successor he did not have an heir. In the end he chose 5 families to rule the 5 regions of our planet, but the family that held the most power was the family of his best friend and royal advisor. When Broly died the advisor became the king over the whole planet, but the other families became royal and ruled over their own piece of land." Nappa looked at Dr Briefs; he knew the old man knew all of this.

"Wow. Who was the advisor and where are the old families now?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"All the families were lost, except for the crown prince of the planet." Nappa once again answered before Vegeta could stop him.

"Wow. That is so sad." Bulma looked down at the table.

"It does not matter now." Vegeta grumbled, he knew she would figure it out sooner or later, it was just a matter of time.

"Let us eat. While you were talking to Bulma, I told the waiter to bring us everything on the menu. I know Sayians eat a lot." Dr Briefs looked at the young man again.

As if summoned by the doctor's voice a group of waiters appeared, their arms loaded with food. They placed the food in the centre of the medium sized table and walked off, only to return with more. Bulma and her parents looked at the selection and took some of the delicious dishes. When the Briefs' plates were filled Vegeta and Nappa started eating the rest. Nappa ate much like Goku; inhaling the food without tasting it, while Vegeta ate with impeccable manners, even if he ate fast.

They chatted idly while they ate and the night passed quickly with only Bunny leaving many comments about how handsome and well-mannered Vegeta was. Bulma just rolled her eyes and Vegeta sneered a bit, but by the end of the night he decided just to ignore the older woman.

"Well it is time for us to go. You two still have school tomorrow." Dr Briefs said, standing up from his chair. Vegeta and Nappa followed suit and Bulma and her mother soon did the same. They all headed for the doors and Dr Briefs just spoke softly with his wife while the others stay silent.

When they got outside the Rolls was already waiting for them. Bulma's mother waved at the two men and climbed into the car with no further comment. Bulma smiled at Vegeta and walked over to stand in front of him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Veggie-Head. Don't be late." She winked at him and he growled at the nickname.

"Would you stop calling me that Woman? It's stupid." Vegeta huffed, not pleased at all.

"Oh stop being such a party-pooper." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "See ya." With that she climbed into the car next to her mother. Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. _She did it again. She kissed my cheek and caught me totally off guard. _Dr Briefs just smiled knowingly and moved to get in.

"Briefs, I would like speak to you alone as soon as possible." Vegeta stated just low enough so that Bulma and her mother would not hear. Dr Briefs nodded and handed Vegeta a card.

"I still have my scouter so you can either contact me on that with the code on the back of the card or phone my office with the number on the front. You can contact me any time and I will organize a meeting. Take care," Dr Briefs bowed slightly, hoping the two women in the car do not see, "Prince Vegeta." The doctor scrambled into the car and when he saw Vegeta nod he closed the door and they drove off.

Vegeta watched the car drive away. He turned to Nappa, waiting for his Mustang. He only flew when he needed to, because it gave away where he was when is Ki spiked to high and they had learned to avoid Frieza by suppressing it.

"Memorize his scouter code. We will contact him tomorrow. I want to know what secrets he and my father had." Vegeta said handing the card to Nappa, just when his car arrived. He grabbed the keys from the valet and got into the driver's seat.

Nappa got in and Vegeta stepped on the gas pedal, sending car forward with great speed, but he still had total control. The car was silent, so Vegeta turned on the radio and suddenly the speakers were pumping out _Break _by _Three Days Grace;_

_Tonight, my head is spinning_  
_ I need something to pick me up_  
_ I've tried but nothing is working_  
_ I won't stop_  
_ I won't say I've had enough_  
_ Tonight, I start the fire_  
_ Tonight, I break away_

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the steering wheel; enjoy the beat of the song. Nappa just shook his head; he did not like this type of music much.

_[Chorus:]_  
_ Break away from everybody_  
_ Break away from everything_  
_ If you can't stand the way_  
_ This place is_  
_ Take yourself to higher places_

_ (ohhh, ohhh)_

_ At night I feel like a vampire_  
_ It's not right _  
_ I just can't give it up_  
_ I'll try to get myself higher_  
_ Let's go_  
_ We're going to light it up_  
_ Tonight we start the fire_  
_ Tonight we break away_

Vegeta could feel some of the stress leaving his body. The music was one of the few things he loved about earth; along with the amazing cars and wonderful food.

_Break away from everybody_  
_ Break away from everything_  
_ If you can't stand the way _  
_ This place is_  
_ Take yourself to higher places_

They were almost at the mansion and Vegeta slowed so that he could listen to the whole song.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_ Take (take) yourself (yourself)_  
_ To higher places_

_ Break away from everybody_  
_ Break away from everything_  
_ If you can't stand the way _  
_ This place is_  
_ Take yourself to higher places_

_ (ohh…higher places)_  
_ (ohh…to higher places)_  
_ (ohh…higher places)_  
_ Take yourself to higher places_

As Vegeta stopped the car in the courtyard he turned the radio off and headed straight for the front door, not even looking back at Nappa. As Nappa got out of the car he capsulized it and headed after Vegeta.

"You Highness, I recognized that girl. I do not know from where, but I know her face for sure." Nappa said before Vegeta could disappear up the stairs.

"What do you mean Buffoon?" Vegeta turned to him with an irritated and puzzled look on his face.

"I'm just saying that I know her eyes. And they did not come from Dr Briefs. And I do not know how he can be her father. He must have been at least 60 when she was born and his wife must have been almost 50." Nappa looked at the Prince of all Sayians and saw that something registered in his mind.

"Nappa, didn't Dr Briefs have a son that also worked on Vegetasei?" Vegeta asked.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yeah I know I'm evil! hahaha Review and tell me what you think should happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys sorry it took me so long. University is a lot of work and I had a bunch of semester tests over the last few weeks and couldn't write. I'm very sorry about that. In this chapter there will be a few new characters, but one in specific is a tribute to my best friend; Veronique. She has supported me greatly and helped when I needed it with this story and this is my way of thanking her.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and I will try and update much faster. Thanks for my reviews and please keep the comments coming, it motivates me to write more. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was 6 in the morning and Bulma jumped out of her queen-sized bed and ran to her bathroom, straight to her shower. She pulled off her short pj's and jumped in. She washed her hair, leaving the strawberry scented shampoo in a bit longer so that it soaked deep into her hair; she could tell that Vegeta liked the scent. When she was done she got out and raised her Ki to dry herself. She headed to her bedroom, buck naked and got the fright of her life when she saw her mom sitting on her bed. She glanced at the clock on her wall and saw that it was already 06:25 and she only had 45 minutes to finish getting dressed.

"MOM! What are you going?" Bulma grabbed her silk robe that was hanging on a hook next to the bathroom door.

"Morning dear, and I wanted to come help you pick out a pretty outfit to make that Vegeta boy's jaw drop." Her mother smiled and stood, heading for Bulma's closet.

"Mom, I can choose my own outfits, I'm not a 2 years old anymore and anyway I already know what I'm gonna wear." Bulma walked in behind her mother and headed for the outfit she had planned while in the shower. She took out a pleated denim skirt that ended in the middle of her thigh, an aqua belly shirt with a golden dragon design on the front, black corked-wedged heels and her club jacket. She grabbed a black and blue set of lacy underwear and dressed quickly, deciding to leave her jacket for later.

"Wow honey, you didn't need my help then. That boy is going to beg you to be his girl when he sees you in that." Bunny smiled at her daughter and walked out of her closet to the door.

"Mom, I'm not doing this for him." Bulma defended and rolled her eyes.

"Okay honey. What would you like for breakfast?" Bunny asked stopping in the hall outside Bulma's door, her hand on the doorknob.

"Some strawberry pancakes please mom." Bulma said sitting down at her vanity starting to do her hair and makeup.

"Okay dear." Her mom closed the door.

Bulma combed out her long hair thinking what to do with it. While she had dressed, it had dried almost completely, which was good, because she did not like using a hairdryer too much. She just styled her bangs, combed the rest out of her face and tied it behind her head with a blue clip, also decorated with gold. Once again she put on light makeup, only dark blue eyeliner, with glitter in, mascara and some nude lip-gloss.

Bulma stood and walked to her full length mirror. She looked at herself and smiled. _Damn I look hot. Vegeta won't know what hit him. _Bulma's smile faltered. _I'm not getting dressed up for him. I barely know him, even if he is the hottest guy I have ever seen._ Bulma just shook her head thinking about their conversation at the table last night. When she got home she went straight to bed and could not think about it at all. Bulma suddenly froze. _"All the families were lost, except for the crown prince of the planet." _That's what Nappa said. Well if there are only 3 Sayians left, then the prince has to be either: Goku, Nappa or . . . Vegeta! Of course! He has an unneeded bodyguard and amazing manners for a teenager. _Why doesn't he want anyone to know? Well he'll tell me himself when he trusts me so I'll just act as if I know nothing about who he is. _

Bulma thought about all of this as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat down at the breakfast nook in the corner by the door, put her book bag and jacket on the chair next to her and was still deep in thought. She almost jumped out of her skin when her father's kitten landed on her lap.

"You scared me Scratch." Bulma said, lovingly petting the small black creature.

"You were in another world there dear, what's on your mind?" Dr Briefs smiled at her and picked up his morning paper. Bunny put their pancakes before them and went to get the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Nothing much Dad, just school." _Well that's not a total lie. _Bulma smiled back at her father and put the kitten down. She stood quickly and washed her hands at the sink. Then sat back down at the table, digging in to her pancakes.

When she was done she stood and put her jacket on. She kissed both her parents on their cheeks, grabbed her bag and was out the door with a "see ya later" and an "I love you" said over her shoulder. When she was outside she quickly uncapsuled her Merc and headed off to school.

* * *

Vegeta was leaning against the hood of his car surrounded by his new found 'friends'. They were all talking about their classes, but Vegeta was waiting for Bulma. He needed to ask her a few questions. His head shot up when he saw her driving in through the gates. She parked next to him, her Gucci sunglasses covering her beautiful eye. . . _Not this beautiful shit again. Stop saying she's beautiful! She will only distract you._ His mind fought his heart again. _But she's breath-taking. _His heart reasoned. Before he could think any further she got out of the car and he knew that he could fight it no-longer. _Okay, she is gorgeous. _

Her legs went on for miles and you could see that she worked out, but they were not bulky with muscle, just nicely defined. Her upper body was in perfect proportion with a flat stomach, a slightly visible six-pack, a tiny waist and a D-cup bust. Bulma walked over to the group and stood between Goku and Krillen.

"Morning guys. Is Mr P here yet?" Bulma asked the gang taking off her glasses.

"Right here Blue." Piccolo grinned at his friend. He had known her many years now and she was the only one that could get away with calling him nicknames, she was like the sibling he never had. **((A/N: Okay guys, I know I'm changing Piccolo a lot, but there is a reason behind it. Just watch what Veggie does. . . Hehe :D)) **Bulma walked over to her green friend and stood next to him. Piccolo put his elbow on her shoulder, because he is much taller than her even in her heels, and laughed when he saw her eyes starting to blaze with irritation and anger.

"Thanks Short-Shit." Piccolo said trying to piss her off more. Bulma smiled sweetly at him, waiting for him to put more of his weight on her shoulder. When she felt him lean in more, trying to get a reaction, she suddenly bent her knees and moved out of his way. Lucky for him he was fast enough to catch his balance before falling flat on his face.

"I may be shorter then you Pic, but that those not mean you can use it." Bulma just grinned at the green guy and went to stand next to him again. Piccolo grinned at her and put his hands in his jean pockets. He also wore a white t-shirt, black combat boots and the club jacket. Looking around the group Bulma saw that the whole gang had their jackets on. She smiled.

"We are gonna look so cool walking into the school with our jackets!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta was not paying attention to anything she was saying, he was too pissed with the way this Piccolo-guy was hanging on her. Deep down Vegeta knew he was jealous, but he was way too proud to admit it.

"Yeah, we are gonna rule the school again this year." Chi Chi giggled and snuggled closer to Goku. His one arm was around her waist and in the other hand he held one the muffins she had baked him this morning. Goku loved muffins, especially Chi Chi's blueberry muffins.

"We have been ruling this school since we got here Chi; I don't think anyone can take that away from us." Juu said leaning back in Krillen's arms. Bulma just smiled and went to lean against Vegeta's car with him.

"Hey Veggie, how did you sleep?" Bulma asked him while the rest of the group started talking about all the stuff they got away with over the years.

"First, stop calling me that Woman. Second, get off my car. And third, it's none of your fucking business." Vegeta said pushing her off his hood, then crossing his arms and ankles.

"That was mean Veggie. And I will stop calling you that when you stop calling me Woman." Bulma stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, planting her feet on either side of his legs.

"I was born mean Woman, get over it." Vegeta smirked at her.

"Well, I just have to beat that out of you in MA then, huh Veggie." Bulma leaned towards him, not touching him, but still quite close. Vegeta's grin became very evil, then moved his legs and Bulma almost fell, but Vegeta grabbed her and whispered close to her ear;

"You will have to think of something else to try and beat me into submission, because you will never beat me at MA. If you want suggestions, you are free to ask me." Vegeta blew on her neck again and watched the goose bumps forming on her skin while she shivered faintly. She turned her face to him and smiled slyly. She leaned a bit closer, put her arms around his neck and whispered back;

"Maybe in your wildest dreams Baby. You'll have to buy me dinner first, before you get anywhere." With that said she pushed herself back up, scratching his neck with her long nails. When she was upright she winked at him, turned and walked towards the school, Chi Chi and Juu right behind her, both wanting to know what just happened.

Vegeta stood with a smirk on his face. _Man she has a shape wit. No one could ever stand up to me like she does. _

"Wow, what just happened man?" Krillen stared at Vegeta. He had never seen Bulma flirt so blatantly with anyone. She would flirt with some of the guys at the school, but always kept them at a distance. With Vegeta she was a lot bolder.

"None of your business, Cue Ball." Vegeta said walking off in the same direction, the rest of the guys following suit. Piccolo grinned. _Finally someone that can fight that blue vixen better than me. This year is gonna be very entertaining with these two. _Piccolo already liked Vegeta, because he was not scared of Bulma and he stood up for himself. Too many people gave in when she demanded something, even Piccolo sometimes.

The guys walked slowly behind the girls, when they suddenly stopped. Goku and Krillen growled. Vegeta looked at them sceptically. When he looked at the girls again he saw what had them pissed. Yamcha, again. His eyes both had black and blue bruises and his nose was clearly broken. On top of that he also had an ugly cut on his cheek. Vegeta cocked his head to one side and then it hit him. Kakarot had told him Bulma beat up a guy pretty bad afterschool the day before. That guy was Yamcha. Vegeta first got pissed off that the idiot was near Bulma again, but then he laughed when he realised that Bulma had beaten him pretty good the day before. She could protect herself.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the beaten boy before her.

"What do you want Yamcha?" She asked, at this moment she did not like him very much.

"I wanted to apologize for my idiotic behavior yesterday. I see now that I made the completely wrong impression with you. I am sorry about what I said and I deserved to get my ass handed to me. Please can we start over and try to be friends?" Yamcha pleaded his case, hoping she would find it in her heart to give him another chance.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and honestly did not know what to do. He looked sincere and really sorry about his behaviour.

"Okay Yamcha, we can start over and try to be friends, but don't think this will get you into my bed." She said walking past him, with Juu and Chi Chi still in tow. They were kind of impressed that he would come apologize and ask for forgiveness.

When Vegeta walked by he hit Yamcha with his shoulder, sending him to the floor. With an evil chuckle Vegeta just kept walking, while the others glared at Yamcha. They walked into their homeroom building and headed for their class. When they entered the whole class fell silent.

They girls walked to the back seeing three guys in their places. With crossed arms the girls looked down at them.

"Sorry, but no small boys allowed in these seats. Go back to the front of the class." Bulma said in a calm, but stern voice. The guys just leaned back in the chairs and smiled at the beautiful girls before them.

Chi Chi was wearing a black pencil skirt with a pink tucked in shirt and the jacket over that. Her hair hung loosely down her back and her brown eyes were highlighted with light grey and black makeup. Juu was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a dark red t-shirt that showed her flat stomach. Her hair was also loose and hung around her shoulders with light makeup. But to them Bulma was still the most beautiful of all. Her sapphire colored eyes were intelligent and you could drown in them. In the right light her aqua-blue hair looked like it had light violet highlights in and every guy in the school wanted to touch it.

The guys were still staring when they were suddenly grabbed by their collars and lifted from their seats.

"Were you morons born stupid and deaf or did you develop it later on, because I could swear I heard the Woman tell you to get the fuck out of our seats." Vegeta was holding a red haired guy up and screaming in his face. On either side of him Goku and Krillen also had hold on a boy. Krillen floated in the air, because he was a lot shorter, but still stronger, than the guy he was taking on.

Vegeta threw the idiot to the floor and sat down in his chair from yesterday, Goku and Krillen following his gesture and also sat down. The girls took their places as well and Piccolo sat down next to Bulma, something Vegeta growled at softly. The 3 guys scrambled to their feet and ran to the front of the class.

Vegeta was already becoming the leader of the club, along with Bulma, without even officially being part of it. To have him as their leader just felt right and Bulma looked at Piccolo. He just nodded and she knew he agreed that Vegeta had to join the club. Bulma quickly pulled out her phone and texted her mom, without Vegeta seeing.

_*Mom, please take the jacket Goku brought last night over to Georgio's and ask him to make me another one using that jackets measurements. Tell him to add a few small spikes to the shoulders and buckles at the sleeves. He'll know what I want. Thanx mom, Love ya*_

Bulma dropped her phone into her jacket pocket again as the Chi Chi and Juu started talking about the dance in 4 weeks. The guys were talking about Martial Arts and fighting.

"So, did he ask you yet Juu?" Chi Chi said, shooting a quick glance at Krillen.

"Not yet, but I can tell something's up. He took me to the mall yesterday after school and kept going to all the dress shops, trying to get me to try a few on." Juu said rolling her eyes when she thought of how ridicules her boyfriend could be.

"Oh then he will probably ask you Friday." Bulma said leaning back in her chair, she then turned to Piccolo.

"Hey Pic, you coming along on Friday?" she asked, she knew she had told Vegeta he wouldn't go, but she never really asked.

"I'll have to see about it Blue. The old man wants to train on Friday, but maybe I can join you guys on Saturday." Piccolo shrugged and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles.

"That's awesome Pic. Vegeta is maybe going with on Friday, so if you can't its fine. How is your dad?" Bulma smiled at him and her voice was laced with affection. Kami had been her first Martial Arts teacher along with master Gohan, and she loved both old men very much.

"He's fine, just getting old and crazy." Piccolo shrugged again.

"Hahaha oh dear. Well tell him I say 'Hi' please." Bulma said, still smiling. She saw that he did not want to talk anymore so she just leaned back in her chair thinking about the jacket she had to start painting this afternoon, if she wanted it done by Friday. Her mind then wondered to the strange devices she had found in an old box in the back of her and her dad's private lab. They look like communicators of sorts with an ear piece and a display screen that covered one eye. Some of the displays were green and some red. She wanted to take them apart and see how they worked, because she had never see that technology before. _Maybe I can improve them. Make them smaller and the display retractable. . . _her mind was running away with ideas and she could not wait to start tinkering with them.

"Hey B! Wake up!" Chi and Juu screamed. The class was empty and Bulma realized that she had missed the bell. She jumped up and grabbed her stuff.

"Sorry guys. I was think about one of my inventions." Bulma looked around and saw that the guys were already gone. She hurried out the door with her friends, not wanting to be late. They headed straight for the lockers and changed.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and before Bulma could blink it was time for lunch. She spoke to Vegeta in their classes and they slowly got to know each other. His outlook on life was fascinating and his main goal was to train his hardest to become 'The Legendary' as he called it. Bulma did not know what that meant, but she asked him he said it was a Sayian thing. When she thought about it she figured it had something to do with that King Broly, because Nappa had called him the legendary.

At the lunch table Goku once again sat with a feast fit for a king before him with Chi Chi just staring in disbelief as he started devouring it again. Vegeta also got as many trays as Goku and started eating them with speed and manners. Piccolo only had a bottle of water. Krillen had one tray and Juu only ate a salad and an apple along with Chi Chi. Bulma had grabbed a cheeseburger again along with some nachos, a slice of pizza and a piece of chocolate cake.

"How can you eat so much and still be so thin B? You don't have an ounce of fat on you, but you always eat like it's your last meal." Chi Chi said, a slight tinge of jealousy evident in her voice.

"I don't know Chi. I just have a fast metabolism and I work out a great deal more than you guys. And I'm really hungry right now, I'm always starved after a workout." Bulma said finishing her burger and pizza.

While the girls kept talking about food Vegeta paid close attention to Bulma. He focused on her Ki again and tried to figure out what was different about it. He compared it to everyone that was at their table. Juu had no Ki reading, because she was android. Bulma's Ki was also a lot greater than Chi Chi, Krillen or Piccolo's. Her power was closer to his and Kakarot's.

Vegeta focused only on hers. He noticed that it had a similar signal that Sayians emitted, but there was something different about it. Where Sayians had either a blue, red or green aura, hers seemed to be a dark purple, something Vegeta had never seen before, not even in other races. It was like she was the only one of her kind in the entire universe.

He could swear he sensed some Sayian in her, but he could not be sure. He really needed to talk to her old man and figure this mystery out.

He looked at her again and saw that she was deep in thought, her striking eyes showing that she was no longer in their plain of existence. Vegeta let his eyes roam her stunning features as if imprinting them in his brain. Without warning she looked at him and their eyes locked. Vegeta saw something in her eyes, but could not figure out what it meant.

"Would you stop staring Woman." Vegeta said trying to distract her.

"You were staring first Lunk-head, I was just showing you how it felt." Bulma said, glad that her voice was steadier than she felt. While she had been sitting there she had realized again that Vegeta was royalty and that he did not get the treatment he deserved as the prince of his entire race. She so badly wanted to call him _Prince Vegeta _and acknowledge who he was, but she feared he would be angry.

Vegeta grunted in response and turned back to his food, finishing off his last tray. Bulma looked around the cafeteria and saw Yamcha eating almost by himself. There were two girls sitting with him. One had long curly blond hair and one brown short hair. They were two of the nicest girls in school; Veronique and Katelyn. _Where are all his fan girls?_ Bulma wondered getting up to go ask him. Vegeta followed her with his gaze and the sudden anger that pulsed through his veins shocked him. _Am I really feeling jealous because of that moron? Impossible, she means nothing to me._ Vegeta turned his head away.

Bulma stood next to Yamcha and looked down at his sad face.

"Hey why are you sitting alone?" Bulma asked when he looked up at her. Yamcha could not believe his eyes. _Wow. She really is gorgeous. And she looks like she feels bad for me. Milk this Yamcha; use it to get her closer to you and away from that shortass-moron. _Yamcha tried looking sadder and looked down at the table before saying;

"When they saw my face they left. Same thing happened in my previous schools. The moment I showed more interest in getting to know them or something happened to my face, they would run as fast as their high heels could carry them." _That is a flat-out lie, but who cares? _Yamcha smirked inwardly when she sat down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you guys sit with us? My group won't have a problem." She smiled at the two pretty girls. They were mostly on their own, because they were quite smart and good fighters, but were not the aggressive types. Veronique had blue eyes and attractive features with an open smile; always ready to help. She was top of her class in all the classes she didn't have with Bulma and was always friendly and helpful. Katelyn was very quiet and rarely spoke. She was almost as smart as Veronique and always gave her best.

Bulma stood and motioned for them to follow. She walked over to her group and her friends smiled; she had done the exact same with them. She was the glue that held them together and the main reason they were even together. The only one that looked displease was Vegeta.

"Do you guys mind if they join us?" Bulma asked her friends, knowing they would not object.

"Sure B." Goku answer for them all, Vegeta just leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Well this is Veronique and Katelyn, and you all know Yamcha. And guys these are my friends; Goku and Chi Chi, Krillen and Juu, Piccolo and lastly Vegeta." As Bulma introduced them each group member waved, except Piccolo who just nodded and Vegeta who just raised an eyebrow.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Veronique said with a sweet smile and sat down next to Piccolo. Katelyn blushed and sat down next to her friend, which was incedently also next to Vegeta. Bulma sat down on Vegeta's other side and Yamcha sat next to her.

"I wanted to apologize to you all for my behaviour yesterday. I was a total jerk." Yamcha said looking around the table, trying to appear remorseful.

"It's okay man, if Bulma's fine, then all is cool." Goku said, Krillen and Piccolo just nodded. Vegeta sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, he still did not like the idiot, but if the Woman had forgiven him, he could do nothing.

"So tell us more about yourselves, Veronique and Katelyn." Chi Chi said.

"You can call me Vero and her Kate. Well I know you guys know I'm not much of a fighter. I actually applied to Dende Academy, but my parents can't send me that far. Same with Kate." Veronique's voice turned sad near the end. Bulma smiled sadly at the pair and leaned forward, a little too close to Vegeta for Yamcha's liking. Vegeta smiled when he smelled strawberries again.

"Well I hope everything works out for you guys. You deserve to follow you dreams." Chi Chi said putting her hand on Goku's leg. Goku looked up from his food and winked at her. Chi Chi smiled slyly at him and rub up and down his leg. When Juu saw this she elbowed Chi Chi in the ribs and whispered "Not here" with an angry voice.

Vegeta had seen and heard everything and just raised an eyebrow. He saw that Bulma was still leaning basically over him and smirked when an idea hit him. He leaned slightly forward and blew in her neck again. when she stiffened and goosebumps formed on her skin again Vegeta sat back with a chuckle.

Bulma glared at him evilly and smacked his chest. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, the smirk still evident on his lips. Bulma fought the urge to smile back at him and mockingly narrowed her eyes. Their eyes locked and Bulma couldn't move. If someone's eyes were the windows to their soul Vegeta's soul was dark, deep and beautiful. In his eyes she could she ruthlessness and the stubborn will to be the best, but there was also something much deeper. Like he wanted to set himself free but found it impossible.

Vegeta felt like he was drowning in the cerulean blue of the Woman's eyes. He felt like he was being purified by her angelic gaze… _Not this shit again. Since when do I spout romantic crap in my head? I need to get away from her. _ But before Vegeta could react on his own mental command the bell rang and Bulma moved away from him. The sudden loss of her closeness caused a shiver to run up his spine and he wanted to pull her even closer to him. Vegeta just shook his head and stood up, trying to push the longing for her as far as possible away from him.

Yamcha wanted to scream. He had witnessed the intimate moment between them and it infuriated him. He balled his fists and stood up from the table, grumbling a quick goodbye and heading to his next class. The rest of the table followed suit, with Bulma and Vegeta lagging along after them.

The rest of the day passed by fast and so did the rest of the week. Bulma and Vegeta grew quiet close, while Vegeta barely spoke to anyone but her or Kakarot.

* * *

When Friday arrived Bulma was overly excited, because the day before Vegeta said he would be going along to _Night Crawlers._ Bulma smiled when she thought about how many times she has harassed him over the week to go along.

Bulma walked down the stairs still think of Vegeta when her stepmom's cheery voice invaded her thoughts.

"Dearie, I assume you are taking Blade to school today because you're wearing your leathers, but don't you think that nice boy will think that you are acting to tough?" Bunny smiled at her daughter. Bulma just shook her head and walked to the fruit bowl in the centre of the island, grabbing an apple and heading for the back door.

"I don't care what that idiot thinks mom and anyway I look hot." Bulma said over her shoulder. Bunny just shook her head smiling again and went back to the stove to finish her husband's breakfast.

* * *

Vegeta crossed his arms, his feet apart as he watched Kakarot and Baldy trying to figure out what they had to do with their math homework. _I have no idea why I hang out with these morons; they're all stupid._ Vegeta just shook his head and wondered where the Woman was. _That's why._ His inner voice commented on his previous deliberation, but before he could chide himself he was pulled out of his thoughts by the purr of a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R racing into the school yard. He knew this specific motorbike model quiet well because he had one himself. Vegeta turned towards the sound and his eyes were glued to the rider. Whoever he was, one thing was for sure; he knew how to handle the powerful beast between his legs. The guy was racing around the parking lot at death defying speeds, appearing to be racing with the Suzuki Hayabusa close on his heels, but was just too far for Vegeta to see who it was, even with his Sayian eyesight.

Just when the Ninja got closer, heading for the parking space next to Vegeta's Mustang, the Hayabusa sped passed it and came to stop in the spot. The rider took off his helmet and Vegeta saw that it was Piccolo.

"Seems like I beat you again." Piccolo got off his bike and smile in the direction of the Ninja's rider. The rider turned his bike around and sped in the direction he had come, then suddenly at the end of the parking lot he turned and raced towards them at top speed. About half way he pulled the Ninja into a wheelie, staying in that position for a few seconds then the front wheel hit the ground again. The rider turned his bike sideways and skid the rest of the way to them, hitting Piccolo's bike with his wheels, pushing it out of the way. The rider brought the bike to a standing position and by this time Vegeta knew exactly who it was. The rider removed his helmet and everyone gasped when long azure hair fell down the rider's back.

* * *

**A/N: So? Pretty please tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update, but things are crazy here. My exams started and I'm not ever suppose to update, but I just had to haha. I hope you guys enjoy it. And sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Bulma put her helmet on the seat between her legs and rested her Ninja on its kickstand. She leaned back with her hands on the seat behind her and smiled evilly at Piccolo.

"You should know better than to underestimate me Pic." She took her helmet and swung her left leg over the bike, still sitting on it but now facing her group.

"Yeah B, and you can be happy my Busa doesn't have a scratch on her." Piccolo said, kind of peeved that she had shown him up once again. Bulma just smiled and winked at a smirking Vegeta. Chi Chi and Juu just laughed as they watched Vegeta blush slightly before looking away. Before Bulma could say anything Yamcha came walking over.

"Hey B. Nice bike. And you are an amazing driver." Yamcha said smiling brightly at her. His face still bruised but looking better.

"Thanks Yam. Yeah, this is my baby, Blade." She smiled back at him, happy that he was now her friend and that his attitude completely changed. He was now sweet and humble. Ever since he apologized he had sent her a goodnight and good morning message each day and it made Bulma feel really special, even if it wasn't from the guy she wanted it to be. _Stop thinking like that! _

Bulma looked at Vegeta through the corner of her eye and saw that he looked more pissed than usual this morning. He was frowning and his smirk had turned to a scowl. _Wonder what's bothering him._ Bulma turned back to Yamcha and saw that he was wearing black baggy pants and a white T-shirt that hugged his muscular chest. _Not bad, but I've seen better._ She looked at Vegeta again, starting at his feet. He was wearing black biker boots with blue jeans that stretched over his powerful thighs. As her eyes moved upwards her gaze was drawn to his washboard abs that was clearly visible through the white wife beater that clung to his body like a second skin. Over it he wore a black shirt with all the buttons open. He looked hot and badass.

"Do you want a picture Woman, I hear they last longer." Vegeta said smirking as he saw her checking him out. Bulma blushed slightly and turned her eyes away, not commenting at all and started talking to Yamcha again. It was Vegeta's turn to check her out.

She was wearing tight black leather pants that were tucked into black high-heeled boots. Vegeta could not help but admire her long legs again. She was also wearing a black and blue corset-style top with her black club jacket. Her hair was once again in one long braid and her make-up minimal. She looked amazing and Vegeta had a hard time looking at anything else.

"Hey B, please help us here, we can't seem to figure this out." Goku whined and looked at Bulma with begging eyes.

"Yeah please come help these morons so we can get to class before we start growing grey hair." Juu said smiling at her boyfriend's hurt expression. Bulma laughed and pushed herself away from her spot next to Yamcha. She looked at Vegeta and saw that he was staring off into space. Deciding to irritate him she flung her helmet at him, but what she did not expect was for him to catch it with one hand. He just raised an eyebrow at her and put the helmet on the hood of his car. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him and went over to help Goku and Krillen before the bell rang.

When her back was turned Vegeta took the helmet once more, walked to the passenger side of his car, leaned in and placed it on his back seat. When he was upright again he capsulized the Mustang and placed the capsule in his pocket. With a smirk he walked towards her bike, pushed the Moron off and capsulized it as well. He then strolled to where the Woman was standing, handed her the capsule for her bike and headed towards their homeroom class.

Bulma looked after him with shock evident on her face. _Why did he do that? _She just shook her head and finished helping the guys. Yamcha was also staring after Vegeta. _He's not good enough for her. _He thought and went to stand next to her. When the bell rang he put his hand on her back, leading her towards their homeroom class, with the rest of the gang in tow.

* * *

Homeroom and MA passed by rather uneventful, except for Yamcha being around Bulma way too much for Vegeta's liking. When they entered Math class Vegeta and Yamcha were called to the front.

"Vegeta, according to the test we wrote on the first day you are second in class, well done. Yamcha I see you struggle with some of the more basic equations and I think you should either switch to the standard math or I could arrange a tutor for you." Launch said smiling at the two boys before her. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. _That's impossible. How can I be second? Nobody in this pathetic school is smarter than me._

"I find math quite hard Miss. I think a tutor would help me a great deal, because I would like to stay in this class." Yamcha said honestly. He had decided to stop flirting with the teachers and start focusing on winning Bulma's heart and he knew that if he messed around he would only loose her respect for him and his respect for himself.

"That's fine. Bulma dear." Launch called. Bulma walked to the front of the class and went to stand between a smirking Vegeta and a smiling Yamcha.

"Yes ma'am?" Bulma smiled at the young teacher.

"You will be Yamcha's tutor. As my best student you are most capable of teaching him everything he needs to know. Now return to your seats and do the problems on the board." Launch said and waved them away.

_Yes! I have the best luck ever. _Yamcha could not seem to get the smile off his face, while Vegeta could not stop frowning. _Idiotic fool. She is too smart for him; she'll only make him more stupid than he already is. And there is now way she can be smarter than me._

"Seems like we're going to see a lot of each other Yam. When do you wanna start?" Bulma asked smiling at him, but watching Vegeta's stormy face subtly. He looked like he was ready to hurt someone, but Bulma could for the life of her not understand why.

"How about this afternoon? I really suck at this stuff so the sooner we start the better." Yamcha stated sitting down in the open seat next to Bulma.

"Not today. We're all going to _Night Crawlers _tonight and I promised the girls we would go shopping." Bulma said looking at Vegeta as he took his place on her other side. He gave Yamcha a death stare and did his work quickly, before putting his earphones in and listening to music on his iPod.

Bulma could hear Linkin Park's _Bleed It Out _and she knew he put the volume up high so that he would not be able to hear anything else with his Sayian hearing. _This is getting weird, why is he ignoring me. Did I do something to piss him off? I didn't tell anyone that I know he's the prince so it can't be that. _Bulma tried to think of what she could have done to anger Vegeta, but could not think of anything. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Yamcha asked her to explain something to him. _Maybe he's mad at someone else and just doesn't want to talk about it. _Bulma concluded by the end of that period and decided to give Vegeta his space until he talks to her about what's bothering him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by relatively fast, but with each passing second Bulma got more and more irritated with Vegeta. He ignored her all day and only spoke to her when it was needed. The girls also asked why he hadn't said a word at lunch and all Bulma could do was shrug. When they finished early in Fighting-Strategy he disappeared out the door and she did not see him until Universal Languages, where he seemed even more pissed off than this morning. The whole group was sitting together, talking about the club tonight. Yamcha was sitting in Vegeta's seat and Bulma could see that this infuriated him, but before she could ask Yamcha to move, Vegeta turned and walked to a seat by the window and sat down with his earphones back in his ears.

Bulma frowned when she thought about how rude he was as she finished dressing for Weapons Training. _If it goes on like this tonight is going to suck._ _I'm going to ask him what's going on. _Bulma decided and headed into the gym with determination. Vegeta was already there practicing with his katanas. His moves were angry and forceful, but still perfect. Bulma strode over to him and paused with her feet firmly planted apart and her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on Vegeta?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about Woman?" Vegeta didn't even stop his kata to talk to her.

"Why have you so pissed off all day and why are you ignoring me?"

"Let me explain something to you. One, I'm always like this, so don't think otherwise and two, why in heavens name would I want to talk to an irritating, idiotic woman like you?" Vegeta stopped and glared at her.

"Well then if this is how you are going to act tonight then don't even bother. I'll just ask Yamcha." She turned and marched away to fetch her weapons and do her own katas. Vegeta was shaking with fury and poured it all into his weapons training.

At the end of the lesson they both just went into the locker rooms to change. Bulma headed out as soon as possible, because Chi Chi and Juu were both going to her house and she wanted to be there before them. When she got outside she saw Vegeta standing next to his car, ready to leave. Still pissed at him she just uncapsuled Blade, but immediately saw her helmet was missing. _Where is it? What did I do with it? … Vegeta!_

"Vegeta, where's my helmet?" Bulma glared at him again, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Woman, I'm not your fucking nanny." He sneered, forgetting that it was on the back seat of his car.

"Fine! I'll just have to drive home without it. I don't have time to look for it." Bulma got on her bike and was about to start it when she was unceremoniously lifted off the bike and deposited on the passenger seat of Vegeta's Mustang. Vegeta capsulized her bike and threw the capsule at her before closing the car door. He got in on the driver's side, started the car and sped off without saying a word. Bulma stared at him in disbelief and could not think of anything to say. When they stopped in front of her house Bulma remained seated.

"Get out of the car Woman, I have places to be." Vegeta grumbled, anxious to get away from the blue hair vixen.

"What the fuck Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a strained voice looking into is obsidian eyes.

"And don't ever dare to ride your bike without a helmet again; I won't be there to save you from your own stupidity next time." Vegeta said looking away from her sapphire gaze.

"Vegeta…" Bulma was baffled. _He was trying to protect me? Maybe I shouldn't be angry with him. Seems like he had a hard day. _

"What Woman?" Vegeta growled, just wanting to get away from the woman that had bothered him all day. No matter what he did she was constantly on his mind and it was driving him insane.

"I know something has been bothering you today, please talk to me. I'm your friend and I want to help you if I can." Bulma said looking deep into his eyes again, hoping to see his soul.

_How can I tell you what's bothering me, when it's you? _Vegeta asked her in his mind.

"I just didn't sleep much last night." Which was true, she was in his dreams as well.

"Okay, but are you still coming along tonight?" Bulma asked him hopefully.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"See you tonight then I guess." Bulma said softly, still unsure and got out of the car. As Vegeta sped away she was just about to call the girls when they stopped in front of her.

"Get in B, we're taking my car." Juu yelled from the driver's seat of her silver BMW. On their way to the mall Bulma decided that she was going to make tonight the best night of Vegeta's life.

* * *

At 7 o'clock all the guys, including Yamcha, were standing at the club entrance, waiting for the girls to arrive. Vegeta was leaning against the wall and the rest surrounded him as they talked about ways to become stronger and faster. It was almost ten past when Bulma's purple Challenger parked next to the curb. It was like everything was in slow motion as the girls got out of the car.

First Juu with a black leather mini skirt and a red netlike long sleeve shirt with a white tank top underneath with black 8 inch heels. Then Chi Chi with black skinny jeans, hot pink high-heeled pumps and a hot pink strappy top with _Ox Princess _written in sparkly silver letters on her chest. Lastly Bulma's long legs made their appearance. She was dressed in a metallic purple mini dress. On her feet she also had black 8 inch heals with a piece of ribbon winding around each calf and knotting just under her knee. The skirt of the dress stopped about mid-thigh and had a short slit on each side. Over her stomach was an open diamond shape the showed her pierced belly button. The dress was a halter neck and showed off just enough of her cleavage to be enticing. Her hair hung in loose curls down her open back and her make-up was perfect. Vegeta felt his jaw drop and his heart race. All the guys, not including Goku and Krillen who were staring at their own girls, were flabbergasted.

Bulma smiled when she saw their expressions. Walking slowly past them she went and stood in front of a blank faced Vegeta.

"So? How do I look Veggie-Head?" she asked him sweetly.

"Like the repulsive witch you are Woman. Now let's get inside, I want a drink." Vegeta smirked when he saw the anger flash in Bulma's eyes. Something unexpectedly hit his chest.

"Jerk! You are hereby part of the club, but I'm not so sure I want you in it anymore." Bulma turned her back on his slightly stunned face and headed towards the club entrance with swaying hips, which Vegeta could not look away from. The bouncer immediately opened the door for her and she paused slightly to tell him something before going inside, followed by Chi Chi, Juu and Yamcha.

Vegeta looked down at the leather jacket in his hand and stopped breathing. It was evident that it was brand new and handmade, but what stilled him was the artwork on the back. It was the same as the other's but with a rich royal blue dragon. Vegeta was speechless. The jacket also had Vegeta's name on it. The letter style was like nothing he had ever seen before; flaming blue and striking.

"Welcome man. It's good to have another Sayian in the gang." Goku said slapping Vegeta on the back.

"Great now when we go out to eat, our bill is gonna be twice as large, but I'm glad you are now part of the crew." Krillen stated his whacky sense of humour obvious again. Vegeta put on his new jacket, seeing that it fit perfectly, and lead the guys inside. They caught a lot of attention, because they were all wearing their jackets and they looked intimidating and powerful.

* * *

Bulma was sipping on her apple martini and listening to Yamcha going on and on about how hot and amazing she looked when Vegeta and the guys made their entrance. Bulma tried to act like she didn't notice and shifted her weight on the high barstool. _Why does he have to look so hot in that jacket? And even without it he looks amazing. Arrogant son of a bitch. _Bulma frowned and gave him a quick once over. He was wearing tight black leather pants that hugged his sexy ass and well-built thighs along with a pair of black ankle boots. Under the jacket he was wearing a white t-shirt and all Bulma wanted to do was run her hand over his strong chest and abs. _Well maybe I will. I did say I was going to make tonight the best night of his life. _Bulma smiled darkly and turned her back to Vegeta looking at the handsome blond barman and winked seductively at him. The barman walked over. Yamcha walked away, beer in hand towards the other guys.

"Hey Hotstuff, can you bring me another round of apple martinis please." Bulma smile brightly at him and his green eyes twinkled with appreciation.

"Sure thing Gorgeous." He winked at her and quickly mixed the drinks, poured them in three martini glasses and added the rest of the trimmings. He placed a glass before Chi Chi and Juu each then turned to Bulma. When he placed her glass before her she saw it had a cherry added to it.

"That will be on the house, seeing as I get to look at the most beautiful girl in the club tonight. And by the way my name is Jaden." Jaden leaned forward on his muscled arms and Bulma smiled while taking the cherry and eating it. She looked Jaden over while taking her first sip of her new drink. He was wearing the typical bartender's outfit of black jeans and a black waist coat with nothing underneath it. His strong arms and shoulders showed that he definitely worked out and Bulma nodded at the superb specimen of the male gender.

"Thanks Hun, it's delicious." She said before winking at him again.

"You better not flirt so much with me Doll, because you boyfriend with the flaming hair back there is giving me that I'm-going-to-kill-you-look." Jaden said smiling at the blue beauty. Bulma looked over her shoulder and her gaze locked with Vegeta's. He raised his eyebrow at her flirty display and Bulma noticed that the girls had joined Vegeta and the others at a large booth in the corner. Vegeta walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Bring me a beer maggot and keep your eyes off my property." Vegeta said smirking at Bulma, daring her to challenge his statement. Bulma narrowed her eyes, but decided that a fight was what Vegeta wanted. _Two can play at this game, Veggie-Head._

"Hey Veggie. I was just on my way over." Bulma put her arm around his waist, under the jacket, and kissed him on the cheek, pressing her body tightly against his. Vegeta did not expect this reaction from the hot headed Woman and could not think of anything to say. When Jaden handed him his beer Bulma twisted out from under his arm, hopped of the bar-stool and walked, hips swaying once more, towards the others. Vegeta followed at a small distance.

Bulma sat down across from Vegeta's open seat and next to Yamcha. When Vegeta took his seat he saw her crossing her ultra-long legs and he almost broke out in a sweat. _She really looks stunning tonight, but I'm not gonna tell her. That Moron already boosts her ego way to high. _Vegeta took a swig of his beer and listened to what the group was talking about.

"B, thanks for the martinis. They're really good." Chi Chi said, slurring slightly because she was not used to alcohol and got drunk fairly quickly.

"It's a pleasure Chi and Goku; don't buy her anymore alcohol, only soda or virgin drinks." Bulma said smiling at the nodding Goku. Juu and Krillen were kissing in the corner so everyone just ignored them and started talking about the Universal Martial Arts tournament that was gonna be at the end of their senior year. The group was planning on entering both as individuals and as a club that would compete against other clubs and teams from all over the universe. They finally had a full team of 7, they only needed a reserve.

"We should look around in MA on Monday for someone good enough to be the reserve." Krillen said suddenly joining the convo.

"Yeah, that's a good idea and if we think they can cut it as part of the team we invite them to join." Chi Chi said nodding her head as if she thought it was the best idea in the world. Bulma looked around the club just as the lights dimmed. A voice suddenly boomed over the speakers.

"It's Friday night and it's time to DANCE!"

When the voice disappeared loud music started playing and the girls jumped up heading for the dance floor, not wasting any time. The guys stayed behind and watched them as they formed a small circle in the center of the dance floor and started moving to the beat of _All Night _by Icona Pop.

We always dreamed about this better life, this better life  
We always felt it coming all along, yeah, all along  
We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
Now let's go walking hand in hand

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah, everything is alright

The girls were shaking their bodies to the music and singing along as if it was their own song.

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like...  
We could do this all night

_[Beat break]_

(we could do this all night)

Vegeta was watching Bulma closely as she danced with the other girls. Her hips rocking with the music and her arms above her head. She was clearly enjoying herself.

Our winter melts under the summer skies, the summer skies  
The seasons change, our hearts will stay the same, yeah, stay the same  
We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire  
Giving a shout, let's make it hot

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah, everything is alright

_Yeah with her body moving like that everything is definitely alright. _Yamcha thought smiling at Bulma as she looked in their direction.

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like...we could do this all night

Feels like...  
We could do this all night  
All night, all night, all night, all night

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like...  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah, everything is alright

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like...  
We could do this all night

Vegeta watched the girls as they kept dancing for hours without taking a break. A crowd had formed around them and Krillen and Goku were getting edgy with so many guys surrounding their girls and Vegeta didn't like that Yamcha was now dancing so close to Bulma. The Moron had joined them after the first two songs and had never left Bulma's side. When the next song started Goku jumped up and headed for his girlfriend with Krillen close on his heels. Vegeta watched them with a bored expression and finished another beer. Deciding it was his last he called the waitress over and ordered a soda.

Bulma saw Vegeta sitting on his own at the table and wanted to go get him but Yamcha pulled into his arms again for another dance.

"You really look great tonight B, I can't take my eyes off you." He praised her beauty once more and Bulma looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He was a really sweet guy and his complements made her feel good. He was wearing black chinos, a maroon dress shirt and black shoes. Nice and neat. He looked good, but a little too soft. Bulma could not understand why she wasn't more attracted to him. _He is exactly the guy I usually date. Sweet, loving and safe. Why don't I feel anything, but friendliness towards him? _Bulma's eyes wondered over his shoulder and she spotted Vegeta. _That is your reason. _Bulma shook her head and when she looked in his direction again Tasha was nearly sitting in his lap.

Bulma frowned when a sudden jolt of jealousy charge through her body. _That shank. Throwing herself at every guy. _When the song ended Bulma pushed Yamcha away softly and said;

"I'm gonna go get Vegeta, he hasn't danced at all tonight." Then headed straight for their booth.

"Hey Veggie. Let's go dance. You haven't moved form that seat all night." Bulma said smiling down at Vegeta. Before he could answer a high pitched irritating voice was heard.

"Get lost Blue Freak. He's talking to me now and he wouldn't want to dance with a repulsive witch like you anyway." Tasha stated leaning on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta shrugged her off him and turned to look at the Woman again. There was hurt in her eyes but Vegeta could not understand why. He was about ask when she turned and walked away, back to the dance floor. On her way the bartender form earlier stopped her and they spoke for a few seconds before she took his hand, dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing close to him. Vegeta felt his blood boil, but he could not understand why. He knew he was angry, but he did not know what emotion had cause the sudden blaze of fury inside him. He watched them dance for two songs, then he could not take it anymore. He grasped Tasha's hand and towed behind him to the dance floor.

Bulma was dancing with her back to Jaden's front with his hands on her slim hips. She placed her hands over his and moved her hips to the music against his body. Jaden looked up and his eyes widened. He lean forward and whispered in Bulma's ear;

"Hun, you boyfriend is on the dance floor and he's giving me that death stare again."

Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta with Tasha dancing all over him not 10 feet away. Her heart lurched in her chest and she turned away to whisper back;

"Forget about him. He's trying to make me jealous with that skank, so I'm ignoring him."

"Let's give him something to be jealous about." Jaden smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but before their lips could make contact she was pulled out of his arms and he was shoved back so hard that he fell on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta?" Tasha asked angry at being pushed aside.

Vegeta froze. _Why did I just do that? I'm going insane. _He could not understand his own reaction and therefore could not explain it. He looked into Bulma's blue eyes and the shock there baffled him. He did not know what to say.

"That idiot was about to kiss my girlfriend. How was I supposed to react?" Vegeta said the first thing that came to mind, but the moment the words left his lips he knew he had made a big mistake. Bulma's face paled and then anger blazed in her blue eyes. She just turned and started walking away. Jaden jumped up to follow.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled against his chest. For a moment, with her in his arms, he forgot that they were in a club on a crowded dance floor.

_Why does this feel so right? _The thought jumped around in both their minds. Bulma wanted to lean closer to him, but she was too furious to do so. Jaden hovered behind her, just in case.

"Since when am I your girlfriend? I don't remember you asking or me ever saying yes." Bulma pushed him away slightly, but could not get completely away. His chest was rock hard and she could smell his cologne.

"Since I said so and you agreed at the bar." Vegeta stated a matter-of-factly. He felt like kissing her.

"Dream on dickhead. I make my own choices. And I only played along so we don't start a fight. If one day you ask me like a real man, then maybe I'll consider it, but at this moment I want you to let go of me." Bulma hissed in a low voice. Vegeta was stunned by her words and his grip loosened enough for her to get away.

"And Vegeta, why would you want to date a repulsive witch like me anyway?" she said over her shoulder, looking straight into his black as night eyes, before walking out the club door.

Vegeta felt like he was going to boil over. His anger was tangible and the crowd slowly dispersed. What he saw in her eyes he chose to ignore, because he did not want to believe he had caused her any pain, it hurt him as well to think like that. _She humiliated me in front of all these people. Nobody humiliates Prince Vegeta and gets away with it. Blue vixen, revenge will be sweet. _Vegeta focused on his anger, thinking he was angry at her, but deep inside he knew that he was angry with himself.

Vegeta stormed out and was just in time to see Bulma race out of the parking lot. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. Juu and Chi Chi walked up to him, their anger clearly visible on their scrunched up faces.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Juu screamed.

"Are you insane? You ought to know she hates being controlled." Chi Chi pushed him. Vegeta just glared, turned and walked to the curb before uncapsulizing his Mustang and driving away.

"This is not going to end well." Goku shook his head. He knew there would be unmanageable tension in the group now, but he hoped Vegeta would still be part of the club. Nappa had told Goku about Vegeta being the prince of their race and Goku had great respect for him, not only because he was his prince, but because Vegeta had a much harder life than any of them knew.

Krillen took Juu's and started heading back in when she leaned forward and said she wanted to leave as well. Chi Chi nodded and rested her head on Goku's shoulder. Goku and Krillen sent each other a quick glace before heading to their cars and taking their girls home.

Yamcha was left standing on the sidewalk looking off in the direction Bulma went. _I thought that seeing Vegeta hurt her would feel good, but now it feels like my heart is breaking because she's in pain. _Yamcha took out his phone and started texting her.

*_You okay hon? And are you home safe?* -_ Yamcha

*_Not really. Just got home* _- Bulma

_*I'm sorry about what happened.* _- Yamcha

_*Yeah me too. I just wish he asked.* _- Bulma

_*Want me to come over so we can talk about it?* _- Yamcha

_*No, not tonight. I need some space. Come over tomorrow. The whole gang is gonna be here and we're gonna chill by the pool.* _- Bulma

_*Sure hon. Sleep tight and don't think too much.* _- Yamcha

_*Nite* _- Bulma

Yamcha put his phone away and started heading home.

* * *

Bulma fell on her bed thinking about Vegeta. _When Jaden almost kissed me Vegeta was livid, but I don't understand why. He called me a repulsive witch and so did that skank, so he must have called me that in front of her… _Bulma analysed and reanalysed everything that had happened and the pain in her chest increased. _Is it possible to fall in love so quickly?_

* * *

**A/N:**** Soooo, what do you thing? Please review and tell me.**

**Will update again soon,**

**Lilla**


End file.
